


Dragon Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad at tagging, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Gen, maternal rhea, no beta we die like Glenn, some violence, updates whenever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fire creates an important decision: whether Jeralt or Rhea raises the young Byleth.  This time, an ashen demon is raised by an immaculate dragon instead of a blade breaker.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	1. Day 7 of the Wyvern Moon

_ Day 20 of the Horsebow Moon _

_ All is cloudy. I can’t believe she’s dead. Lady Rhea said she died during childbirth. But is that the truth? And still, the child she traded her life for doesn’t make a sound. Didn’t even cry at birth.  _

_ Day 25 of the Horsebow Moon _

_ It’s raining. The baby doesn’t laugh or cry. Not ever. Lady Rhea says not to worry, but a baby that doesn’t cry… isn’t natural. I had a doctor examine the child in secret. He said the pulse is normal, but there’s no heartbeat. No heartbeat! _

_ Day 2 of the Wyvern Moon _

_ Sunny. I feel I must take the child and leave. But the church is always watching us… I don’t know what Lady Rhea has planned. I used to think the world of Lady Rhea. Now I’m terrified of her. _

Fingers traced over the pristine writing, a silent sigh escaping the archbishop’s lips. Was she really going to resort to such a backwards method? There was no other way, was there? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time she’s lied to someone, but does that truly make her next action just?

Rhea shook her head. She had to do this. The child had too much potential to be taken away from her. She glanced at the sleeping man with each step, hoping he didn’t wake up. What would happen had he heard something and awoke? There was nowhere to hide in this small room except for a few strategic places. 

_ No. Do not think about it too much.  _

The child didn’t make a sound when Rhea slowly placed her fingers under them, and they barely stirred when laid upon the Archbishop’s chest. Faster steps on the way out, less frantic checking to make sure the man still slept. It wasn’t over when she left his room, though. There were still the hallways and stairwell to walk through without being caught, and it was impossible to predict if the child would cry. 

Somehow, despite all of the odds, Rhea made her way back into her room. She placed the child in an old cradle, something given to her from her brother. Instinctively she hummed a lullaby, although it was to calm herself opposed to the child. Did Jeralt know something was wrong? Did he wake after the child was taken from his room? Was he searching for his daughter even now?

_ Do something else. Take your mind off of this. _

Rhea walked out of her room and onto a balcony area for a breath of fresh air, letting her mind wander. It was such a beautiful night, the stars shining brightly. A good night to fly. It would be risky if she was caught, but it was good stress relief. Climbing up the wall around the balcony, Rhea closed her eyes and prepared to jump. The Archbishop fell, and a white dragon rose in her place. She flew above the monastery grounds, and her eyes landed on an old shed. It wasn’t used for much anymore and there was a low chance someone would notice if it was gone, and why not let it go quickly and without the need for manual labor? The dragon flew over it, breathing a stream of fire to watch it burn. 

_ That was nice. Time to head back to bed. _

What Rhea didn’t notice were the sparks flying through the wind, heading towards the monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To old readers: Welcome back! Everything's not quite where it used to be but I didn't want to make you guys wait for too long.
> 
> To new readers: Welcome! Please don't judge the entire fic on these first two chapters since they're a little rough. I promise the next few are far better. 
> 
> With that out of the way, allow me to say thank you for reading!!


	2. Day 8 of the Wyvern Moon

The flames began once the moon reached its highest point in the sky, indicating a new day. Usually the changing of the days was greeted with silence, but this particular evening was a cacophony. Groups of residents attempted to quell the ever-growing flames creating the need for an official announcement from the Archbishop. As she walked through, searching for stragglers, she’d call out the decree hoping someone would listen to her. 

“Rhea!”

The archbishop turned her head to see who called out, her shoulders relaxing at the sight of dark green hair. “Yes, Seteth?”

The young girl by Seteth’s side was the one to reply. “We were unable to find Captain Jeralt. Have you by chance seen him?”

_ He knows. _

Rhea was certain her eyes were wide with shock so she turned her head to hide it. “N-no I have not…”

There was an uncomfortable silence, leading Rhea to think aloud. “Seteth… do you think you could extinguish the flames?”

It could work. While Rhea could breathe fire, Seteth and his daughter Flayn could breathe ice. However, the look on Seteth’s face suggested it was not the best idea. “I have not changed forms in such a long period of time that it would be too risky. Were that not the case, I would gla-”

Flayn raised her voice, interrupting her father. “I shall do it.”

“F-Flayn?! You cannot!”

The girl smiled. “I know that Mother’s blood makes me weaker, but I wish to help. The more time we spend speaking the worse the flames get!”

“Seteth, she is correct. If she wishes to help, let her do so while we can extinguish the pyre.”

Seteth sighed, hanging his head. “Very well.”

Flynn nodded as she ran towards the flames, a flash of light hiding her and then revealing a large dragon. It flew into the air, taking a deep breath as it did so before exhaling small particles of ice. Unfortunately, the particles were far too small to do anything before they evaporated from the heat of the flames, much to Flayn’s dismay. She pushed herself to make the particles larger so they wouldn’t evaporate so quickly, but all her efforts did was wear her out. Still, she kept trying… 

…and soon a second dragon aided her. 

“F-father?!”

“You cannot do this alone, and neither can I. Instead of wearing ourselves out and showing no signs of progress, I shall join you and we can tackle this foe together.”

**~~✩~~**

The acrid scent of smoke led Jeralt to wake with a jolt. He was on the second floor of the monastery, and the fact that he could smell it meant the flames were near. He didn’t know how near, nor if he was trapped. All he knew was that he had to make sure that he and his daughter wou-

-She was gone. 

Not only was Jeralt’s daughter missing from her cradle, her blanket was as well. Whoever took her was careful to make sure she didn’t wake up…

_ Rhea. _

Rhea had this strange fascination with the child, but was it enough for her to take the child away? If it wasn’t, Jeralt would apologize later, but this was the only lead he had. He placed his hands against the closed door- another sign someone had come by- checking to see if the flames were outside. He opened the door and pulled his shirt to cover his nose, though he soon realized that only the scent of smoke had travelled to the second floor. 

As he climbed up the stairwell, the scent of smoke grew weaker. It made sense, but that meant the flames were mostly on the first floor. Without knowing exactly where they were, it would be best to assume that those exits were unusable. So how could he leave once he found his daughter?

**~~✩~~**

Something was wrong, and it wasn’t just the flames. 

_ Jeralt. He is still in the monastery. He knows.  _

While Flayn and Seteth were focusing on the flames, Rhea ran straight into them. It had been a long time since she needed to use this strength, but she wouldn’t make it in time if she didn’t. Of course it would be quicker if she flew, but such tight areas would force her to change back anyway. 

The main entrance to the monastery had mostly collapsed, leaving Rhea to displace the charred debris piece by piece. She only needed a space large enough to crawl through, anything bigger than that would be a waste of time. Luckily enough for her, the debris fell into a short pile after she moved a few pieces. She crawled over it, unaware that the white dress she wore was now stained with ash, and worked her way to the stairwell to the second story. There were several moments when a large section of a support beam would collapse, taking segments of the ceiling with it, but all Rhea could do was continue forward. She didn’t have any time to waste.

**~~✩~~**

The large doors refused to open for one reason or another, forcing Jeralt to push with his entire weight. For a moment he wondered if pushing was the wrong response, but after checking the hinges it was apparent the door opened inward. Perhaps there was something against the door preventing it from opening? 

It took several heaves, but finally the door opened. Jeralt scanned the room, his eyes landing on an old cradle in the corner. Surely enough, his daughter was sleeping peacefully inside. She stirred as Jeralt scooped her in his arms, opening her eyes as he brought her to his chest. All Jeralt could do was laugh.

“Good morning, baby girl.”

“Please do not!”

Jeralt’s head turned to meet a disheveled Rhea- well, that wasn’t the right word. Yes, the state of her dress was unkempt with the burns and ash stains, but Rhea herself was pristine. It was unnatural how… untouched she seemed.

“Lady Rhea…” Jeralt scowled, his voice becoming accusative. “Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with you.”

Rhea stood there, seemingly flustered. “I-I am sorry I took the child…”

“That’s not what I was referring to. I’m talking about the fire.”

The archbishop stood there in silence, averting her gaze as if in shame. 

_ So she is responsible. _

“I knew something was off with you. You’re the reason I-”

“Yes. Yes it is my fault.” Rhea kept her gaze away from Jeralt’s eyes, her voice barely a whisper. 

It would have been so easy to unleash all of his frustration, all of the anger and accusations he’d built up over the years, and yet all Jeralt could say was “Why?”

She didn’t answer for some time, seemingly trying to find the words she needed. “My mother…”

“Your… mother?”

Rhea’s voice raised ever so slightly. “I am sure you have noticed your abnormal life span, and I am certain you have noticed mine as well. In truth…” She took a deep breath. “It is because the goddess’s blood runs through my veins.”

There were several answers Jeralt anticipated. This… this was nothing he could have possibly imagined, and yet it made perfect sense. How else could he explain everything that was going on? “You… Rhea’s not your name, is it?”

“...you are correct. Mother gave me the name Seiros.”

**~~✩~~**

It didn’t matter how careful Rhea was with her words, this nagging feeling that something was wrong constantly remained. Was this fate tugging at her to follow its intended path? 

“Seiros? I never would have expected such blasphemy from you.”

The child stirred in Jeralt’s arms, and the scent of smoke led Rhea to panic. Seteth and Flayn weren’t enough, and she was running out of time. 

“I speak the truth… whether or not you choose to believe it is up to you at this point.”

“And why did you want my daughter?”

_ You have to tell him now. _

“I… have been unable to move on from my mother’s death. I attempted to create… vessels… so she could return to me…”

It hurt to say it. It hurt to know that this was the truth she was hiding for so long. Not just from the general public, but from herself. She hid the true nature of her actions…

_ You hid them all behind your selfish intentions, did you not? _

“And you want my daughter to be one of these vessels?!”

Rhea let out a sigh, her hands shaking. “Sitri was one of my vessels. She held the Crest of Flames… when the child was born, she asked me to take her heart and give it to her daughter… with your blood and her heart I…”

It was too much to say it all aloud. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and soon Rhea was muttering things that didn’t entirely make sense. 

_ You have had hundreds of years to grieve.  _

“-?”

_ You did this. _

“La-?”

_ You are the one making things worse. _

“-ea?”

_ You do not deserve to apologize, not after all this time.  _

“La-ea?”

**_Your mother would be ashamed._ **

“Lady Rhea!”

Rhea raised her head, unaware she was sitting on the floor. There she saw Jeralt, his hand extended so to help her stand up. Her knees were shaking as she stood. 

“I don’t know what all just happened in your head, but you must have a lot on your mind if that was the kind of reaction you had from just telling me the truth.”

Rhea’s voice was quiet again. “...so you believe me?”

It was a strange thought, Jeralt believing her despite how outlandish it must have sounded.

**~~✩~~**

The two dragons had been working for nearly an hour, struggling to combat the flames. While they managed to extinguish the base of the pyre, it continued to spread and made their efforts practically useless. How long would it take for the entire monastery to be consumed by the flames? 

A few drops of water hit Flayn’s scales, soft enough that she believed she imagined them, but soon there were more, falling faster with each passing moment. “Father! It is raining!”

Before long Seteth felt the rain as well, joy welling up inside him. “We must not stop now, Flayn. We now have a fighting chance!”

**~~✩~~**

The sound of rain falling against the roof brought about the dread of seeing the true damage, but the hope of a new beginning was also present. Jeralt looked at the child in his arms, letting a sigh escape him before he addressed Rhea once more. 

“Lady Rhea, I want you to take care of my daughter…”

Her eyes grew wide from shock as she fumbled over her words. “W-why? Did you not hear me e-explain why I took her away from you?!”

“I heard you, and I can tell it caused you grief… and even then, I’ve been planning on leaving Garreg Mach for months now… I just can’t stand being in the same place as where she died…”

“You have stayed here because of the child, am I correct?”

Jeralt nodded. “The life of a mercenary is not one for a child. She deserves something… stable… besides, it’s what Sitri would have wanted for her.”

_ “When our child is born, I want us to stay here. They would be surrounded by so many kind people, a library of information, and of course there’s the Officer’s Academy that they’ll be enrolled into when they’re older. Maybe they’ll join you as a member of the Knights!” _

_ Sitri… _

_ I miss you… _

**~~✩~~**

By the time the sun peeked over the horizon, the fire had been extinguished and Jeralt was gone. The third story was untouched, while the second story showed signs of something wrong from holes in the floor. The first story was where the true damage was kept- charred remains of walls and furniture among ashen debris. It would most likely take years to rebuild. 

Of course, that was not what Rhea was focusing on. She was trying to plan how to take care of the child in her arms, as well as what to name her. Jeralt was adamant on waiting for the child to show aspects of her personality before giving her a name, however Rhea had several ideas for a name already- she wished to name the child after one of her fallen siblings, like she had the vessels. As the child stirred in Rhea’s arms, slowly opening her bright blue eyes, a name came to mind.

“Byleth… you will be known as Byleth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own demons, and Rhea's is delusion. 
> 
> Chapter two and we're starting to get into the rhythm of things, though this chapter is still admittedly clunky. Could be worse though- could be some of my stuff from years ago... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 13 of the Lone Moon

After the monastery was rebuilt from the damages of the fire, it wasn’t uncommon to see the archbishop herself wander around as if she was searching for something. Oftentimes, she was searching but it was not for something, but someone. And most of the time that someone was the six-year old Byleth, who found the strangest nooks and crannies to read in. Of course, that was a learned habit. The number of times Rhea herself had done such a thing when no-one was watching… it made her laugh to see Byleth do the same. 

A tuft of blue hair peeked over one of the stable doors, a common hiding place for the child. Rhea laughed when she noticed the young girl, walking over to the door and leaning over it ever so slightly. 

“You will need to find a new hiding place soon, Byleth.”

The young girl refused to look away from the well-worn book she held in her hands as she responded. “I’m not hiding. I’m paying the horses a visit.”

This made Rhea laugh once more, opening the door ever so slightly in hopes to sit next to Byleth. “I see. Are you reading to them as well?”

Byleth shook her head. “No. They wouldn’t want to hear it.”

The archbishop’s eyes glanced over to the page Byleth was on, the familiar script making her chest feel tight. “Where did you find this book, Byleth?”

The young girl looked up, closing the book over her thumb. “It was on your shelf, Auntie Rhea.”

Rhea sighed. “Of course it was… might I see it?”

Byleth’s eyes showed hesitance, but she slowly nodded. The tome was heavy in the archbishop’s hands, a grim reminder of what happened.

“Auntie Rhea?”

“Hmm?”

There was an innocent curiosity in Byleth’s eyes as she asked “What happened to the goddess?”

Rhea gave a weak smile, mindlessly speaking the lies spoken by the church for hundreds of years. “The goddess believed her children were abusing her gifts, and thus ascended to the heavens as a punishment.”

“But the book used the word ‘revive’. Doesn’t that mean she died?”

A lie fell off of Rhea’s lips with ease. “The goddess had to leave behind her physical form, and the rite was to return her.”

Byleth wasn’t pleased with this answer, responding with yet another question. “Why would Seiros force the goddess to return to the place that brought her shame?”

Rhea began to walk away, trying to hide her face. “I cannot tell you the answer to that. Perhaps something has been lost to history along the way.”

The young girl still wasn’t satisfied, following Rhea out of the stables to search for answers in the library. Tomas- the librarian- was always kind enough to point Byleth in the right direction for what she wanted, and would tell her things that weren’t in the library. 

The archbishop looked down at Byleth, who had grabbed Rhea’s hand by this point. The young girl was staring at nothing, seemingly lost in thought. It was a logical leap to guess that she was still thinking about what she read, so Rhea tried to deter that train of thought.

“Byleth?”

“Yes Auntie Rhea?”

“Would you care to join me on a trip to Enbarr?”

Byleth’s eyes lit up, a sign she was happy. “I wouldn’t interfere?”

Rhea smiled. “You are old enough to join me, and you could buy a book to read on your own opposed to borrowing from the library. Of course, Seteth would need to assist you…”

“When would we leave?”

“Today, if you wish.”

The young girl didn’t smile- she never smiled- but the light in her eyes let Rhea know she was ecstatic. After all, Byleth had never been outside the monastery. 

**~~✩~~**

During the ride to Enbarr, Byleth’s gaze was fixated on the world outside of the carriage window. The greenery fascinated her, considering her world was full of grey stones. 

“I still do not understand you bringing her along with us. She is only six years old!”

“Byleth is very mature for her age.”

“There is a difference between being mature and reading information.”

Rhea glanced over at the young girl, before showing hints of a frown towards her brother. “Her father gave me the responsibility of taking care of her. I will not allow Byleth to be like your sister.”

She had gone too far.

Seteth’s usually stoic expression became one of shock, and then one of anger. He spoke under his breath, a barely audible whisper. “There is danger in giving children too much autonomy. I hope you realize this before she decides she does not need you anymore.”

Rhea glanced at Byleth once more, discovering that the young girl was far too focused on what was outside. She let out a sigh, moving one of her hands out of her lap and placing it between her and Byleth. The child moved one of her hands as well, her gaze still focused on what was outside.

_ She can not be too dependent on me… but for now, nothing needs to change.  _

**~~✩~~**

The streets of Embarr were surrounded by red brick. That was the first thing Byleth noticed. The second was how big the town was compared to the monastery, and the third was how many people there were. Not that the child had to deal with the crowds. Rhea’s presence alone made the city’s citizens stop where they stood, moving to the side of the roads to let her pass. That was the power of the Archbishop. 

Another thing Byleth noticed- the staring. So many eyes were on her… 

“Auntie Rhea..? Can… can I hold your hand?”

The archbishop smiled, though she did not move her head. Instead she ever so slightly extended her arm, and the child latched onto it. Perhaps it made the staring worse, but it didn’t matter. Byleth knew Rhea would be near, and it made things easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol Byleth? Smol Byleth. 
> 
> Don't have much more to say than that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Day 22 of the Great Tree Moon

Every year Rhea would plan a visit to Enbarr, just to see Byleth’s eyes light up when the trip grew near. Of course, as the years went by Byleth’s happiness was less from the exploration of the city and more about a tradition that came with the visit- buying a new book and reading it over a cup of tea. Rhea would join Byleth on occasion, but the archbishop was not a fan of warm drinks and would instead eat pastries. 

These yearly trips to Enbarr also meant that Byleth knew several shopkeepers, and she thought of the city as a second home. It was so much so that when Byleth turned 17, she begged Rhea to allow her to enroll in the Officer’s Academy as a citizen of Adrestia. The archbishop eventually agreed, and so it was that Byleth became a student in the Black Eagles house.

It wasn’t long before Byleth’s classmates figured out she grew up in the Monastery, though the other Black Eagles students didn’t care. They let Byleth do as she wanted, but would still start a friendly conversation if class required. However, the members of the other two houses were aggressive with their interest, going so far as to interrupt Byleth’s conversations and reading sessions.

“Although they say that she doesn’t like it when you stare at her and say nothing. She yelled at one of the Golden Deer students all while keeping a straight face.” One of the Blue Lion students- a young woman without any noble standing- was talking to one of her classmates. “They’ve started to call her the Ashen Demon.”

“Well now, isn’t that a bit harsh?” The girl was talking to a classmate with pale eyes, and at the moment he wore a devious smirk of sorts. “Calling a girl a demon just because she doesn’t want people to mess with her…”

The girl waved her hand. “Maybe you should try talking to her. With your charm you might be able to get through to her!”

The girl’s classmate gave a strained laugh. “I wouldn’t go that far, but perhaps.” 

The girl laughed as well, though hers was more genuine. “Well I have kitchen duty so I need to go, but I’m looking forward to hearing that you talked to the Ashen Demon!”

She ran off, and as soon as she did the classmate let out a sigh. “I’m sure that girl just wants to be left alone… I know I do.”

**~~✩~~**

Byleth hid in the corner of the library, reading through a well-worn leather bound tome. She knew its contents like the back of her hand at this point, but it was comforting to read the handwritten words. To see the mindset of someone she’d never met… how had her father’s thoughts changed since he became a mercenary?

The librarian’s voice broke the near silence. “Ah, hello there. Is there anything you are looking for?”

“No, just trying to get away from things.”

Byleth peeked over the top of her book, taking note of the young man’s appearance. He had pale hair that matched his eyes, though there was a hint of eyeshadow and eyeliner. He seemed like the kind of person who cared about his appearance, but the state of his uniform stated that he didn’t care how others thought of him. 

And then he caught Byleth staring at him. 

She quickly went back to her book, but the sense that she was being watched constantly remained. 

“What are you reading?”

Byleth jumped, but she didn’t want to look up. “It’s a story my dad wrote… It’s not very good.”

The pale-haired young man laughed. “Is that so?”

Byleth nodded, tapping her thumb on the leather cover. “It’s all I have left of him.”

There was silence for some time, before the pale-haired young man asked another question. “Why are you sitting in the corner instead of at one of the tables?”

“It’s easier to hide that way.”

Another laugh, this one taunting Byleth away from her book. “Well I suppose it’s harder for people to see you here, huh? I thought just being in here would be enough hiding though.”

Byleth tilted her head. “You wanted to hide too?”

The pale-haired young man nodded. “Something something undeniable charm. I’m so tired of people just randomly starting a conversation with me over nothing just because of how I look. Why are you hiding?”

Byleth thought about her words for a moment. “My enrollment is… special… and everyone seems to think that’s enough to make an assumption about me… This is the longest a conversation has gone without mentioning Aunt Rhea…”

With that one sentence, everything clicked. “So you’re the Ashen Demon…”

“The Ashen Demon?”

The pale-haired young man’s eyes widened in shock. “Y-you heard that didn’t you?”

Byleth nodded. “Is that what they’re calling me? It’s because I don't show emotion, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t say you don't show emotion.”

Byleth forced a laugh, trying to mimic what she’d seen other students do. “Oh really now?”

The pale-haired young man nodded. “That laugh of yours was forced, but the way your eyes lit up told me you were happy. You tilt your head ever so slightly to convey curiosity, and when you were reminiscing about your father you tapped your thumb against the back of the book.”

Byleth was speechless for a moment. “All it took was a few minutes…”

“I learned to be very perceptive when I was young. Mind if I ask about your father?”

“You’re not going to ask about Aunt Rhea?” 

The pale-haired young man shrugged. “You sounded like you were tired of talking about your connection to her.”

Byleth’s eyes lit up before she closed the book in her hands. “My father fell in love with one of the monks here, but she was a frail woman… she died in childbirth, and as a result my father didn’t want to stay at the monastery. He was a mercenary before he led the Knights of Seiros, so he became a mercenary again and left me here under Rhea’s protection. I don’t know if I’ll ever meet him, but I at least know his name.”

“Which is?”

“Eisner. Jeralt Eisner. Mine’s Byleth. What’s your name?”

“Leclerc.”

Byleth tilted her head. “So Leclerc, would you care to tell me a bit about yourself?”

**~~✩~~**

Silence loomed over the private table Byleth and Rhea ate at, though that was a common occurrence. What wasn’t common was that Seteth and Flayn had joined them, and what was even stranger was that this silence remained still. After all, Flayn was known to start several conversations that would go on for quite some time.

Rhea took a deep breath before turning to Byleth. “How was your day? You seem far happier than I’ve ever seen you before.”

“It went well. Professor Hanneman graded last week's tests.”

Seteth joined in the conversation. “I presume you were given full marks?”

Byleth nodded. “He said I should start studying advanced reason and faith skills at this point, as well as working on my bow work a bit more.”

Rhea smiled. “Was that all that happened? I noticed you walked to the library earlier.”

The silence returned, but only for a moment. “Byleth? Did something happen at the library?”

Byleth shook her head. "Nothing happened, Aunt Rhea." 

She stood up, grabbing her plate to put it away, before leaving the room entirely. Rhea began to follow her, but Seteth raised his hand to stop her. "Let Byleth do as she pleases. There is most likely a reason for her lie."

"She has yet to lie to me. Perhaps enrolling her was a bad idea…"

At this point, Flayn finally pitched in. "That meal was delicious!”

The conversation changed with this small statement, but a thought lingered in Rhea’s mind. 

_ Let her do as she pleases? But Seteth, you were the one to tell me that if I let her do too much she will no longer need me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to get into some stuff I didn't include before going on a rewrite-hiatus so old readers are going to get a bit of a treat :) 
> 
> On the other hand, this isn't one of my favorite chapters I've written so far, but it's not as bad as some of my previous works that I haven't burned for some reason... if you excuse me I'm going to do that.


	5. Day 14 of the Ethereal Moon

**Day 24 of the Garland Moon**

Sundays were special. There were no classes on Sundays, and that meant Byleth could sit in the library all day and not have to interact with her classmates. Sundays meant the Ashen Demon was set to the side, and they also meant time with Leclerc.

Leclerc was an interesting person. He didn’t like talking about himself, but the few things he let Byleth know about fascinated her. He displayed proficient cooking knowledge, but seemed to hate being assigned kitchen duty. He had quite the beautiful singing voice, yet he despised choir practices. On top of that, he had this strange habit of “paying back” deeds, whether there was any need to or not. If Byleth gave him something- whether it was a treat she had baked and wasn’t sure of the taste or a book she thought he’d enjoy- she would be given something of equal value the next time they met. 

Perhaps that was why he found the giving of garlands deplorable- he could never pay back the young girls who offered their affections, at least not in a good conscience. 

“Those girls don’t really understand what these garlands mean, do they? They should be giving them to someone they truly know, not some pretty bird they barely know.” Leclerc toyed with one of the garlands, attempting to hold a flower in his palm, before softly placing it next to him. “What do you think, Eisner?”

Byleth thought for a moment, her eyes focused on her father’s writing. “I find the tradition strange. Why something that wilts in a few days, and why only within this month?”

Leclerc laughed. “Not quite what I was asking but I’ll take it. If only I knew what to do with these…”

Byleth turned her head, innocently replying “I can take a few if you want.”

Silence hung over them for a moment, before a soft sigh was followed by weak laughter. “I guess that’ll work. Just don’t tell anyone where you got them from. Don’t want too many rumors to spread…”

“Worried it will interfere with your image?”

“I’m worried that people will target you more than they already do. Speaking of, I hear that the Ashen Demon has grown harsher with her rejections.”

**~~✩~~**

**Day 20 of the Horsebow Moon**

There was a soft knock on Byleth’s door, followed by the creak of a slowly opening door. Footsteps lightly graced the floorboards, and a sleeping Byleth stirred. Her eyes fluttered open as the archbishop placed something on a desk near the door. 

“Aunt Rhea?”

Rhea turned her head, giving a warm smile. “My apologies for waking you up.”

Byleth shook her head, slowly sitting up. “I needed to be awake for class anyway. What’s the book for?”

“Today is a very special day, that is why.” Rhea smiled as she closed Byleth’s door, allowing her to prepare for the day ahead.

_ Today is a special day…? I can’t think of why… perhaps it will come to me in class. _

After a quick stretch, Byleth stood up and began changing into her uniform, and once that was done she toyed with her hair in hopes of it looking neat. After some time she took a silver headband, hoping it hides some of the minor imperfections, and as she walks out the door she takes the book with her. 

The classroom is nearly empty when she enters, Professor Hanneman in the process of writing on the chalkboard. Byleth slowly sat down, unraveling the twine tied around the leather bound book. An envelope covered the first page, though there was no address on the front. Byleth turned the envelope over to see if there was writing on the back, and when she saw none she started to-

“Well aren’t you awake early?”

Byleth dropped the envelope as she jumped in shock, and her head swiftly turned to the chalkboard. Professor Hanneman was no longer writing anything, and he wasn’t anywhere in the classroom. As for who spoke to her…

“Good morning to you as well, Leclerc.”

Leclerc smirked. “Did I scare you, Eisner?”

Byleth closed the book. “Scare? Certainly not. Startle? Yes, you did.”

Leclerc laughed, sitting down next to her. “New book?”

“Aunt Rhea gave it to me this morning. She said today was special. I cannot discern why…”

“Well it’s the 20th day of the Horsebow Moon. That’s your birthday, right?”

Byleth sat in a shocked silence for a moment, before placing her head on the desk in front of her. “Today is my birthday and I nearly forgot.”

Leclerc laughed, placing his hand on the desk. “You’ve been so focused on classwork that you haven’t been paying attention to dates, right? Luckily the archbishop didn’t.”

He retracted his hand, revealing a small silver locket. Byleth glanced over, slowly raising her head before holding the locket in her hand. “Is… is this for me?”

“I wanted to give it to you today instead of waiting for Sunday. Makes it a bit more special that way.”

Byleth’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. “You should’ve waited… if people saw the-”

“I’m tired of the rumors of the ‘cold and distant’ Ashen Demon. If anyone else saw they’d know that’s not really you, and maybe the rumors would stop.”

“But then you’d be getting a lot of attention for talking to me. You told me that you don’t like the attention.”

Leclerc smiled. “Well if that gets the rumors to end, so be it.”

Byleth toyed with the locket, finding a button on the side that opened it. “How much did this cost?”

Leclerc tensely chuckled. “You don’t need to pay it back.” He turned his head, soon standing up. “Classes will be starting soon. I’ll see you Sunday.”

Byleth slowly nodded. “I’ll see you then…”

Her eyes went back to the locket in her hand, a note tucked inside. 

**_Happy birthday Eisner. The librarian told me it was today the last time we met, so I got this locket for you. You could place some items that remind you of your parents in there so you can keep them close to your heart. That’s what I do with my mom._ **

**_I’m not good at these, but I wish you the best. -Leclerc_ **

That was the first moment Byleth wished she could shed tears or genuinely smile. Instead, she took the locket and clasped it around her neck, her hand resting on it as she waited for class to start. The leather bound book and the unmarked envelope would have to wait.

**~~✩~~**

**Day 27 of the Wyvern Moon**

Every year a mock battle was held in memoriam of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and a banquet was held by the winners afterwards. The dining hall was cacophonous, a stark change from the quiet dinners Byleth was used to. At least Rhea joined her in the noisy room, adding some normalcy to the meal. As the pair sat down, Byleth tucked the silver locket under her shirt to protect it and to ensure Rhea didn’t see it, though the archbishop was far more perceptive than Byleth thought.

“I have not seen that locket before. Was it a gift?”

Byleth shook her head, her eyes refusing to look at the archbishop’s. “I bought it myself.”

“How long have you had it?”

“Not very; it was in the marketplace this morning, though I probably could have asked for a better price.”

Rhea’s tone grew condescending. “How much did the locket cost?”

Byleth tapped her fingers against her leg. “The merchant offered a price of 100 gold, and I didn’t think to haggle it lower.”

“Might I see the locket?”

At this request Byleth tensed, entirely aware that Leclerc’s note still remained inside. When she wasn’t given an answer, Rhea asked a different question:

“Why did you lie?”

Byleth shook her head. “I-I did not lie.”

“Then may I see the locket?”

She shook her head again, not giving a reason why. The archbishop sighed, dropping the matter. “I do not understand what you are hiding from me… this is not the first time you have acted strange when I asked you a question. However, if you do not wish to tell me I shall not pry.”

Byleth let out a deep breath and relaxed before grabbing a small spoon. The utensil broke the surface of a creamy soup, steam starting to rise, though the moment she did so Byleth lost her appetite. Still, she forced herself to eat at least a bite, the broth a bland and tasteless liquid. 

“This is quite the tasty soup, do you agree?”

Byleth nodded, forcing another bite. “It really is.”

“You are lying once again. What has you so anxious that you have lost your sense of taste?”

Byleth let out a sigh, placing her spoon next to the soup bowl. "Have you heard the rumors of the Ashen Demon?"

Rhea nodded. "I have heard that name among some of the students. Why do you ask?"

"Those rumors have been about me."

Rhea stared in disbelief, unsure of what to say. "Are you certain the rumors refer to you?"

Byleth nodded. “Who else could they be about? I don’t show emotions… not the way everyone wants me to.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that.” Leclerc placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, sitting down next to her and giving her a quick smile. “I think I proved that the first time we met, right Eisner?”

“No, you proved that I do show emotions. I have a completely different problem.”

Rhea gave a warm smile, her hand tightly gripping a spoon. “Why hello there. Might I ask who you are?”

“Yuri Leclerc, adopted son of Count Rowe and a friend of Eisner’s… who she must not have told you about based on your reaction.” 

Rhea’s grip grew tighter. “I see. You are a… friend of hers. How long were you hoping to hide this from me, Byleth?”

Byleth’s shoulders tensed. “Not for too much longer… I was hiding it due to the rumors…”

Leclerc was quick to continue. “Well that first meeting was because she was trying to get away from it all and I just so happened to see her in the corner. Eisner’s honestly nothing like the rumors say she is…"

The archbishop loosened her grip. "I see… since we are on the topic of revealing truths, I would like to hear the story of your locket, Byleth."

Byleth nodded. "It was a birthday gift from Leclerc."

Rhea tightened her grip even more. "Is there anything else he gave you?"

Byleth started to speak, but Leclerc quickly jumped in. "I don't mean any disrespect, but is there any reason why you're asking this line of questioning?"

"What were you going to say, Byleth?"

"Nothing of importance."

Rhea gave a sigh, letting go of the spoon entirely. "So he did not give you a garland under the Garland Moon."

Leclerc laughed. "I see where you're going with this. You were wondering if we're courting huh? Well you caught us. I mean, why else would we call each other by our  _ last names? _ "

The archbishop stared for a moment before a smile appeared and laughter began. "I am sorry for the accusation, but it was and though I could not quell. After all, the last time someone dear to me fell in love… well, Byleth knows what happened."

A somber silence blanketed the two women, leaving Leclerc to change the subject. "I see you two have some of the soup I helped cook."

Rhea smiled. "It is quite delicious. However did you manage to make such a warm taste?"

"Cinnamon and nutmeg, as well as a dash of cumin."

**~~✩~~**

**Day 14 of the Ethereal Moon**

Byleth tossed and turned as she tried to sleep, her thoughts scattered. The only consistency she could find was the feeling that something was wrong, and it would not fade. Unable to find rest, she stood up and grabbed the top of a spare uniform, buttoning it over her nightdress in case someone saw her. She slowly opened the door, praying it didn’t make a sound as she did so. 

Letting her intuition guide her, Byleth walked through the empty hallways of the monastery and down several flights of stairs. She walked out the monastery doors, the cool night air making her glad she grabbed the uniform top. By the time she reached the marketplace, she knew where her thoughts were taking her. When was the last time she’d left the monastery without someone from the church accompanying her? Had she ever done such a thing? For a moment she faltered, but the sense of unease convinced her to walk forward. Something was going on outside of the monastery, and until it was resolved Byleth would not be able to rest. 

She walked down a path of gravel- wishing she had the foresight to grab shoes alongside the uniform- into a small town, she knew its name to be Remire from several conversations with Rhea. Remire was quiet, sleeping much like the monastery. She wandered through the rows of houses, unaware of what she was searching for…

Then a voice caught her attention.

“So the Savage Mockingbird truly does keep his word! Thought you’d decide to dip!”

Byleth peered over the corner of a house to see two figures in front of her- one whose face was barely visible in the low light, and another whose back faced her.

The figure facing away began to speak. “You mentioned you had some important information to give me.”

The first figure- the one whose face Byleth could see- shrugged. “Perhaps I do, perhaps I don’t. Not that you’ll live to find out.”

He unsheathed a sword, but it was quickly knocked out of his hand. The second figure laughed. “Were you paid to kill me, or do you just want the honor of being the ‘Mockingbird Slayer’?” 

The first figure scowled as he grabbed a knife. “Does it truly matter? Money and status will be mine either way!”

Byleth watched as the second figure drew his own sword and deflected each of the knife’s attempts to make contact, and when his face grew visible she tried not to make a sound. 

_ This is the world Leclerc never told me about.  _

Leclerc glanced over at where Byleth was standing, his eyes growing wide as he made eye contact. In that brief moment of shock, the first figure plunged the blade into Leclerc’s side and quickly stepped away. A sick laughter filled the air before he was swiftly hit with a mass of flame, a disheveled Byleth unaware of why she was getting involved. All she knew was she would need to grab the discarded sword and quickly. 

A soft yet worried voice called out. “E-Eisner? What are you doing?!”

The first figure snarled. “You wench! Who do you think you are?!”

For the first time in her life Byleth was glad she didn’t wear her emotions on her face. “I am the daughter of the Blade Breaker, the one they call the Ashen Demon!”

Her hands trembled as she held the sword’s grip, but her mind was focused on the actions of her opponent. The figure stood for a moment, looking as though he was lost in thought before he sneered. “I’ve never heard of you. How do I know you aren’t ju-ACK!”

The tip of the blade tore the skin on his right arm, barely nicking the blood vessels underneath. It was a clumsy hit since Byleth was inexperienced with a sword, but it worked well as a warning. The figure stared in disbelief as the tip ripped through his arm, however his disgruntled reaction came not from the wound but the blank expression on Byleth’s face as she inflicted it. 

“You have now.”

A second strike using the length of the blade hit the wound, leaving a deeper gash that cut through muscle. The figure’s face contorted in fear as his hand opened on its own and released the knife. Aware he was defenseless he attempted to run away, Byleth sending another mass of flame after him. When he was out of sight, she swiftly dropped next to Leclerc, her hands shaking as she looked at the wound. It was small, certainly not large enough to kill him, but it looked painful. Leclerc laughed as she bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating how to heal it.

“That was your first time with a sword, right?”

Byleth nodded, gently placing her hands atop the wound. Leclerc flinched as she did so, but she forced herself not to jerk away. She slowly started muttering an incantation for a strong healing spell, silently thanking the goddess for allowing herself to be compatible with it opposed to distance healing. After some time she raised her hands, revealing a fresh scar where the wound once was. “Rhea always offered to teach me how to wield one, but until now I believed magic would be enough to protect myself.”

Leclerc gave a weak laugh, his head moving back so he could look at the stars. “I bet there will be even more stories about you now.”

Byleth glanced up as well, recognizing several constellations. “I wonder if they’ll ever reach the notoriety of ‘the Savage Mockingbird’.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t find out about that. I’d rather keep my school life separate from my life underground.”

“I think I understand you far more though. It explains a lot about you.”

Leclerc smirked. “Like what?”

“Your perceptiveness for one. You knew to disarm that man before he even drew his sword, though it did almost cost your life…” Byleth pulled her knees close to her, trying her hardest to move her feet under the skirt of her nightdress. “If I hadn’t been here-”

“Even if you hadn’t, who’s to say I didn’t get stabbed later in the skirmish? Don’t blame yourself for that.” 

Byleth grew silent, her chin resting against her knees. “I suppose you’re right.” 

A yawn escaped her, and Leclerc smiled. “It’s pretty late, isn’t it? Let’s head back to the monastery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow quite the long chapter, huh? 
> 
> This entire chapter started out with small ideas of Byleth's character that I could explain through moments in her life as a student... and then that turned into moments where she hangs out with Leclerc due to him being her only friend... and then a mini character arc happens in relation to her epithet and at that point I look at my plot-point notes and decide to stop it there because I hit three dots with a single chapter. Needless to say, I didn't quite intend for this chapter to be so long. 
> 
> The next chapter is fairly short in comparison I'm afraid, but it's setting up some big plot elements so I hope the length doesn't matter too much.


	6. Day 25 of the Ethereal Moon

Rhea toyed with a small pin in Byleth's hair, trying to style the younger's thick blue locks. After some time the archbishop managed to place Byleth's hair atop her head, wound tightly in a bun. A few pieces fell out, however there was no need to fret over them. 

Byleth studied her hair in a mirror, her eyes lighting up as she tucked one of the stray pieces behind her ear. "You really should teach me how you do this, Aunt Rhea. I feel guilty asking you every year…"

Rhea simply smiled. "Perhaps someday soon. Now, we best be going.”

Byleth nodded. “The ball can't start without the Archbishop's blessing, afterall."

The pair left the room, Byleth walking in front, and they slowly made their way to the main hall of the monastery. By the time they reached their destination, the main hall was already full of students and monastery staff- most of which were talking amongst themselves against the walls. A small band of Adrestian citizens situated themselves in a back corner, their instruments glistening under the soft lighting. Byleth closed her eyes, embracing the warm atmosphere. A year was far too long to be deprived of the joy the Ethereal Moon Ball brought her, but this year she would partake not as the Archbishop’s adopted daughter of sorts. This year she was a student at the Officer’s Academy, taking the first step to forge her own future.

Rhea walked to the back of the room, her very presence demanding respect. As she passed groups of people, their chatter subsided and when all was silent the archbishop began to speak. “Good evening to everyone, and thank you for gracing us with your presence. Tonight is a beautiful night, with the light of the Ethereal Moon granting each of us the goddess’s blessing. And as we are given her blessing, tonight we celebrate the founding of the Monastery- a beacon of peace among the three nations in Fódlan. Let the festivities begin.”

The Imperial band began to play a slow song, heavily relying on the string section. Several students walked into the middle of the floor, some dragging a partner with them, and the waltzing began. Byleth began swaying with the music, wishing to partake in the activities herself. In her younger years she would dance with Rhea, though they were normally contained in their own corner opposed to waltzing in the center. For now, swaying would be enough. 

Hours passed, monotonous chatter and melodious music hiding the true passage of time. By this point in time Rhea had already left the room- Byleth had never asked why she did that every year. Perhaps it was the claustrophobic air that beckoned Byleth to leave and seek the fresh air of the night. Though she did not wish to leave the main hall, the stuffiness of the main hall did make her resign to stepping out for just a moment. 

The courtyard was not as empty as Byleth wished, though it was not as full as the main hall. As she walked to one of the benches, whispers of the Goddess Tower reached her ears- rumors that if you met someone in the Goddess Tower under the Ethereal Moon, the pair would have a bright future together. It made Byleth laugh. 

When she sat down, her gaze fixated on the stars. They weren’t as easy to see at the Monastery as they had been the night she wandered into Remire, but that didn’t dim their beauty. Byleth closed her eyes, reminiscing days when she was younger and Rhea would watch the stars with her. 

_ “Do you see the star shining the brightest? That is the Blue Sea Star, where the goddess watches us all. It rests at the tip of the Immaculate One’s tail, and the dragon’s head points to the northernmost star, Sirius. If you ever get lost, you can gaze at Sirius and find your way to safety.” _

“Ah, here you are Eisner.”

Byleth opened her eyes, her head tilting downward ever so slightly to make eye contact with Leclerc. “Were you looking for me?”

He sat down next to her, his legs crossed yet his arms spread wide against the back of the bench. “I was going to ask you to dance, but I couldn’t find you. Turns out I saw you a few times but didn’t recognize you because of the hair.”

Byleth tilted her head, a few stray pieces of hair falling in her face. “I wasn’t aware that changing my hairstyle made me difficult to find.”

“I’m just used to it falling behind your head, that’s all.” He glanced over, and in a swift motion pulled a stray strand behind Byleth’s ear. “There. Now it’s not covering your eye.”

Byleth fidgeted with her hands. “Well, normally I style my hair. Aunt Rhea is the one who did this-” she gestured at the knot on her head, “-and she only does it once a year.” 

Leclerc smiled. “Ah I see. It looks good on you. Really compliments your face, though the stray strands look like they could be a hassle.”

“There’s something you want to ask me, isn’t there?”

Leclerc chuckled. “Am I truly that predictable? Yes I want to ask you something, but it would be better without so many ears around, or perhaps when there’s too many ears for someone to truly hear us.”

Byleth nodded. “Which is why you wanted to dance? Okay.”

She stood up, extending a hand to help Leclerc if he wished. He eyed her hand with skepticism, a second passing before he accepted it. “You accepted that idea pretty quickly.”

“I’ve been looking for an excuse to dance since the ball began.”

**~~✩~~**

The pair waltzed in the center of the main hall, Byleth’s eyes shining bright. Leclerc himself sported a smile, though it resembled his usual smirk more than a genuine smile. “You really were waiting to dance all night… glad you’re enjoying yourself though.”

Byleth nodded. “Aunt Rhea taught me when I was young, and every year reminds me of that. What did you want to tell me?”

Leclerc looked around before shaking his head. “I thought having the numbers would be better, but there’s too high a chance someone will hear something they’re not supposed to. How about you meet me in the Goddess Tower at midnight. We’ll be guaranteed some privacy there.”

Byleth chuckled. “The Goddess Tower? You know there will be talk if someone sees you there.”

Leclerc shrugged, keeping his grip on Byleth’s hand and shoulder. “Let them talk.”

A young man- most likely a resident of a local village- tapped Byleth on the shoulder, asking if she would dance with him. She nodded her head so to be polite, watching as Leclerc was soon asked to dance with a female student from the Golden Deer house. With a wave Byleth gave a farewell to her friend before offering her hand to her new dancing partner. Partners changed, hours passed, and a clock told Byleth midnight was arriving soon. She thanked the young woman she was dancing with and walked out of the main hall for the second time that night.

The monastery wasn’t as empty as it had been earlier in the week, though how much of that was due to the ball or the fact Byleth was walking deeper into the monastery wasn’t quite certain. As she walked along the outskirts of the cathedral, she fervently prayed that no one saw her enter the Goddess Tower and report her actions to Rhea. As she walked in she was greeted with a stairwell as well as no other option than to climb. 

By the time Byleth reached the top, Leclerc was already there, looking out the window. “Lost track of time?”

Byleth chuckled. “Not quite. I was dodging some of the priests.”

Leclerc turned around, a smirk on his face. “I guess I can forgive that.”

“So what all did you want to tell me that you couldn’t mention it before?”

His smirk faded into a tired look as he turned his attention to the window once more. “I wish I didn’t tell you that… I’ve been thinking and there’s really no need to get you involved.”

Byleth walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You won’t be getting rid of me that easily.”

Leclerc sighed, forcing a weak smile. “It concerns the Savage Mockingbird, not Yuri Leclerc. Some dastard wants me to ‘take care’ of members of an old gang of mine, threatening my mom if I don’t comply.”

Silence for a moment, before Byleth softly said “You mentioned your mom in the note that came with my locket. She must be important to you…”

“She’s the only family I have. Well, related by blood that is.” Leclerc started to laugh. “If someone dares hurt a member of my gang, I don’t hesitate to cut them down, but if they threaten my mom I’m left defenseless.”

“When will you be leaving?”

Leclerc’s shoulders jumped as he turned his head to look Byleth in the eye. “What?”

“I’m coming along. What if this is another trap, and you’re left incapacitated?”

Leclerc tried arguing- “But you’ll get hurt”, “I know when to run”, “I can’t let you”- but each time Byleth retorted with a simple statement: “I’m going with you.” Defeated, Leclerc let out a sigh. “Tomorrow evening. The trip will take several hours on foot, and we need to be there by midnight. You really don’t need to do this, Eisner. What if Lady Rhea discov-”

A mischievous tone overtook Byleth’s voice. “What Aunt Rhea doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Leclerc smiled back, though he knew Byleth was wrong. The number of times his mother had grown worried about where he had been when they lived in the streets of Faerghus taught him that that Rhea didn’t know would most certainly bring her grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but trust me this will end up being important.
> 
> School's started back up so I might add a bit more time in between posting chapters depending on how much time I've had to work on writing. I still have a buffer of pre-written chapters so it's not too big of a deal, but I don't want to encroach on this buffer too much. 
> 
> Stay safe, wear a mask, and thanks for reading!


	7. Day 26 of the Ethereal Moon

A small dagger rested in Byleth’s hand as she studied the blade, watching the way the light reflected off of the sharp tip. She had no real knowledge of how to tell the best weapons or how the best were forged, but she felt confident that what she held in her hands was a good choice. After placing it back in its sheath she quickly placed it in her right boot, walking around for a moment to let it settle. Byleth studied the outfit she wore- a plain shirt and skirt with a cloak resting on her shoulders- before figuring out how to leave the room. Had she gone out the door there was quite the high chance someone would see her and report the strange outfit to Rhea, and thus she would be forced to stay behind. If she went out the window… 

Byleth opened her window enough so she could peer down below. She was in the third story, so simply jumping would certainly cause damage somewhere. However, if there was a bush below she wouldn’t have as many injuries. It would still hurt, but a few scratches and bruises would be better than a nerve-shocked spine. Luckily enough, there were quite a few planted right next to the wall of the monastery. All that meant was Byleth had to make sure she stayed close to the wall as she fell, and the easiest way to do that would be to sit on the window sill and drop down that way. 

It was a strange feeling, the falling. Though it wasn’t for long, the sensation of both being pushed up and being pulled down was fascinating, and all Byleth wished was that it lasted longer so she could comprehend the feeling. The thrill ended far too quickly, that was all she could think as soon as her legs collapsed into the bush. 

It was cumbersome to move out of the bush, its branches clinging onto articles of clothing. By the time she had wrestled her way out of the awkwardly shaped shrubbery, Byleth was glad she planned for a margin of error with her timing. She flicked her hood onto her head and quickly jogged to the center of the monastery, slowing down so not to draw attention to herself. She walked near the student dormitories, past the greenhouse and fishing pond, and entered the bustling marketplace full of merchants trying to sell the last of their wares to pack up for the evening. Byleth looked at the many stalls, searching for something she could pretend to be interested in to waste time, when her eyes landed upon a stall run by a merchant with long red hair pulled behind her head. 

The merchant boasted a wide grin, her movements large and flashy so as to attract new customers. Byleth walked by, mostly because it was close to the gates that led outside the monastery, her gaze focused on the various wares displayed. 

“Interested in what you see? I can guarantee you’ll get the lowest price.”

Byleth nodded, pointing at a small book. “Might I have a closer look at that?”

The merchant smiled. “Oh this? Sure!”

Byleth turned the book over in her hands, her fingers barely touching the hardened fabric cover. When she flipped through some pages she discovered empty pages, but after the light hit a certain angle runes she’d never seen before were revealed. “A book on enhancing spells…”

The merchant’s grin grew wide. “That book is made with special ink designed only to reveal its contents when held by a magic user. Not quite sure how it reacts that way, but it was one of the nonsensical innovations of a student at the Fhirdiad Royal School of Sorcery. What was her name again? Constant? No that’s not right… oh well she told me to sell it to someone with a lot of influence. Something about a fallen house?”

Byleth adjusted the angle, fascinated by the way the ink disguised itself. “How much?”

The merchant’s grin grew devious. “Well I can’t just sell it to anyone. How do I know you meet the criteria?”

With a sigh Byleth responded. “My name is Byleth Eisner. Perhaps you’ve heard of me?”

The merchant’s grin faded into a shocked expression. “You’re the girl the archbishop’s looking after?”

Byleth nodded, to which the merchant grinned once again. “How does… 200 gold sound?”

“That’s quite a bit to count out, and I’m certain you’d like to pack up quickly. The sun’s about to set after all.”

“150.”

“Would you be able to verify I paid that amount in enough time?”

The merchant scowled. “100. I can’t go lower than that.”

If only Byleth could show her emotions on her face, then she would have given the merchant the same devious smirk Leclerc would give. “Deal. 100 gold, which I happen to have right here.”

She placed a small bag on the counter, to which the merchant swiftly opened and sorted through. Byleth walked away, the book tight in her arms as she wandered the marketplace, waiting for Leclerc.

**~~✩~~**

Leclerc led the way through the forest, with Byleth trailing behind. Every now and then Leclerc would stop to let her catch up, though she didn’t notice- her focus on the book with its magical ink. 

“You really shouldn’t be reading while walking, especially not with how unexpected the terrain is.”

Byleth nodded, refusing to look away from the pages. “I know.”

Leclerc sighed. “And yet you’re still reading. What’s so fascinating about that book that you won’t put it down?”

“It’s a book with experimental magic theory. Assuming the calculations are correct, these runes can be applied to any basic spell and create a completely new one. There are indications that there was a success taking a simple blizzard spell and creating a spell coined Fimbulvetr. Unfortunately there aren’t any recorded results with other affinities, but I want to try applying it to a fire spell or even a lighting spell. Unfortunately I can’t access wind spells to test them…”

Leclerc laughed. “You almost sound like Professor Hanneman speaking about crests. How about in a few days we test it? I just so happen to know someone who can use wind skills.”

Byleth’s eyes lit up as she closed the book, placing it in a small satchel she bought while waiting. “The first day of the Guardian Moon? That way I can study it a bit more and try and perhaps perform a few tests.”

“That sounds good to me.”

The pair continued their trek through the forest, though the uneasy silence between the two grew to be an annoyance. Perhaps it was how often Byleth was cloaked in silence or how Leclerc’s normal involved constantly being bombarded with conversation, but the two couldn’t stand hearing the sounds of the night on their own. Luckily enough for them, the dense forestation would not take too much longer to traverse through.

The town held a strange atmosphere compared to Remire. While Remire was lethargic and hosted an air of languor, the town still held on to fragments of bustling joy, yet left a bitter taste in the back of Byleth’s mouth. 

“Something seems… off.”

Leclerc turned his head ever so slightly. “So you noticed it too? Good to know.”

A small sound piqued Byleth’s attention, her head turning to see a small family resting in an alleyway- two children sleeping on either side of their mother, and the father sleeping in front of them, as though he was a shield. For some reason, the sight made Byleth’s chest feel tight.

By the time the pair reached the center of town, the faint joy that hung in the outskirts had vanished. A creeping feeling that someone was following them constantly led Byleth to look behind her, her hands gripping the satchel strap as she did so. Everytime she did so, she was greeted with nothing but her own shadow, yet the anxiety remained. 

Leclerc’s voice was soft and barely audible. “You’re not wrong to watch your back. Something’s moving in the shadows.”

Byleth nodded, her grip growing tighter as she watched the alleyways. A chill ran through her as she noticed movement, summoning a small flame on instinct. Leclerc hissed at her for ruining their night vision, but the flame confirmed her suspicions- 

An arrow flew into Byleth’s shoulder, a swift fire spell sent in retaliation. Leclerc unsheathed his sword and Byleth grabbed her knife…

...when a club hit her in the back of the head.

**~~✩~~**

A sword swiftly entered the abdomen of a man behind Byleth, yet the blade was too slow to prevent her from being hit. Leclerc noticed a small knife in her hands, swiftly grabbing it and throwing it behind him. A cry of pain escaped where he was aiming, indicating he’d hit his target. He knew a third foe existed since Byleth had attacked one, but they were strangely silent- barely leaving a presence. Leclerc waited for them to attack, realizing the third foe was gone when they didn’t. With a sigh Leclerc cleaned his sword, sheathing it once he was certain it wouldn’t be damaged by the blood. His gaze turned to the man with his club, and then to Byleth.

The first thing he noticed was the large puddle her head rested in. Blood coated her blue locks from roots to tip on one side, though some had already congealed on her scalp. He searched for a pulse, and after not finding one his mind began to race. 

_ She couldn’t have died from that, could she? There’s no way Eisner’s that frail… what do I do with her? I can’t just leave her here…  _

Leclerc shook his head, grabbing Byleth’s arm and moving her off of her side. He tried to figure out the best way to hold her so she wouldn’t lose too much more blood in hopes she was still alive, which meant she couldn’t be hoisted over his shoulder. The best would be holding her like one would hold a cat, but could he support her like that?

Byleth was far lighter than he’d originally guessed, allowing him to pick her up rather easily. The only problem grew to be how awkward of a position it was to hold her in and still move around, but if it meant keeping her from possibly making the bleeding worse…

Leclerc trekked back through the forest, wishing Byleth wasn’t unconscious- he was trying not to think of her lack of pulse- so he could hear her voice. Being alone with his thoughts… it certainly wasn’t a favorite pastime of his. 

Before long he arrived at the monastery, hoping someone would help him as he walked through the deserted marketplace. He wandered through the monastery, not entirely sure if he’d be able to carry her up a stairwell, before reaching the courtyard. Sitting on one of the benches and staring at the sky was the archbishop herself, whose eyes grew wide when she saw the state Byleth was in.

Rhea ran over to Leclerc, happily taking Byleth into her arms. “What happened to her?!”

Leclerc let out a deep breath. “She wished to help me with something, but we were ambushed. I… I couldn’t get to one of them before she was hit…”

The archbishop ran her hands through Byleth’s hair, finding where the club hit her scalp. “I had received a report that there would be some trouble in a nearby town tonight, and send a few members of the knights to investigate. Only one returned.” Leclerc clenched his fist, waiting for Rhea to continue her thought. “Would you happen to know anything about this?”

Leclerc nodded ever so slightly, his eyes peering into Rhea’s. “I killed the Knights, if that’s what you’re asking. I assumed they were the lackeys of someone who’s been trying to get me killed for years… had I known Eisner would’ve ended up like this I wouldn’t have let her come with me.”

Rhea paused for a moment, her words stuck in the back of her throat. Her eyes landed on the young woman in her arms, and with a sigh she simply asked “Are you aware of the legends of Abyss?”

Leclerc smirked. “I’ve been there a few times.”

“Consider this not as a formal order from the archbishop, but as a request from Byleth’s guardian; I would like for you to retreat to Abyss and remain there. As for Byleth, you have my word that she will be fine.”

Leclerc’s grin shifted into a hopeful expression, before becoming one of sorrow. “Well then, perhaps it would be best if you tell her I’m dead. I wouldn’t want her to leave the monastery searching for me… leaving here is what got her hurt in the first place.”

Rhea mirrored his sorrowful expression before closing her eyes and nodding. “It will be for the best that she does not know the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game Rhea: "Those who turn their blades against the church are to be punished by death"  
> Rhea in this chapter: "This is a good kid... he mentioned something about trying to be killed? Can I truly condemn him if he was fighting for his life? And he protected Byleth... ah screw it Abyss."
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be a bit slower paced than these past ones, which may or may not be me trying to extend this arc to create a more fulfilling transition to the next one.


	8. Day 1 of the Guardian Moon

Byleth’s eyes opened slowly, though she wasn’t entirely certain they had even opened at all. She was surrounded by darkness, and it wasn’t until she sat up and looked around that she noticed the large stairwell. Unable to see the top, Byleth decided to climb until she could, though that proved to be quite the challenge. With each step the stairwell seemed to grow taller and taller, though this merely made Byleth bite the inside of her cheek. After climbing a few more steps and still making no noticeable progress, Byleth looked behind her and noticed that the bottom of the stairs seemed to have disappeared as well. 

_ Well that’s certainly interesting… _

She continued to climb up the stairwell, though she knew the pattern presented to her would continue. Her focus was simply on testing the limits since there was no possible explanation as to why the stairs continued, was there?

Before long Byleth started to notice she didn’t show any signs of fatigue, and a question began to form: This place didn’t conform to the laws of the world, that much was true, but what rules did it follow? Byleth turned to look behind her once again, a thought crossing her mind. She lowered herself a single step, before jumping down several others. She closed her eyes as she jumped, and when she opened them again she discovered that she was at the bottom of the stairwell once again. 

_ It’s almost as if this was a child’s dream…  _

Knowing that jumping down allowed her to reach the bottom, Byleth ran back up the stairwell and jumped. When her feet landed- and she didn’t fall down the stairs- she opened her eyes to see a large throne with a young girl sleeping in it. Byleth tilted her head as she observed the girl, her strange clothing, her long bushy green hair, but most importantly the shape of her ears. 

_ Her ears… why do they look familiar? _

The young girl’s hand twitched as she shifted positions, and before long her eyes opened revealing bright green irises. She yawned as she sat up, her large eyes focusing on Byleth when her hand rested at her side. 

“It appears you have arrived. It only took you 18 years, though I cannot help but feel as though you are here too early.”

Byleth tilted her head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know you…”

The young girl smiled. “Oh, but you do. Perhaps in time we shall both regain the memories we have lost.”

“You have lost your memory as well?”

The girl nodded. “I cannot remember my name, yet I know you are the key to finding it. Strange, is it not?”

Byleth shook her head, but slowly turned it into a nod. “I don’t know how I could help you find your name. I can tell you mine, though.”

The girl tilted her head, seemingly mimicking Byleth’s behavior. “What is your name?”

“Byleth Eisner. My adoptive mother of sorts gave me the name.”

“And not your parents?”

Byleth looked at the floor. “My mother died in childbirth, and my father escaped the pain by becoming a mercenary.”

The girl sat there in silence for a moment, her brow furrowed. “Byleth… that name sounds familiar… why cannot I recall…?” Byleth laughed, an action that made Sothis scowl. “That laugh of yours was peculiar.”

“Oh I know. I don’t show emotions quite like everyone else, so when I laugh it probably looks awkward and ingenuine… no matter how long I attempted to teach myself to smile, it never looked right.”

The girl rested her chin on her hand. “How peculiar. It seems there is quite a lot we need to share with one another, though I fear we are out of time with one another.”

The girl gestured behind Byleth, who turned around to see the void around her crumbling. She turned her head swiftly to see the girl asleep on her throne once more, and before long she was consumed by a bright light. 

**~~✩~~**

Byleth’s fingers twitched, sending a stabbing pain throughout her hand. Slowly she opened her eyes, the onsets of a headache forming as she glanced at the extremely vibrant colors of the infirmary. 

_ Since when was everything so vibrant? _

A faint humming led Byleth to turn her head, pain running through her neck as she did so. Her eyes slowly focused on a figure in the doorway, something about the silhouette sparking a memory.

“Aunt Rhea?” It hurt to speak, and the raspiness of her voice reflected this. 

Rhea walked over to the bed Byleth was resting in, cupping one of the blue-haired girl’s hands within her own. “Good morning, Byleth.”

A sharp pain emerged in the back of Byleth’s head, her hand swiftly moving to where the pain emanated from. To her surprise, she found nothing there. “I… don’t remember much…”

Rhea let out a deep breath. “In time the answers may find you. For now, you should rest.”

The archbishop stood up to leave the room, but Byleth gripped her hand before she could walk away. “Then fill in the blanks. What day is it? Why am I in the infirmary? Why are the colors so vibrant they hurt my eyes?”

“All in due time. Now rest.”

_ “Hmm… she is certainly a strange one.” _

Byleth’s shoulders tensed at the sound of the girl’s voice, leading her to look around the infirmary- making her headache grow worse. The girl started to laugh, though it was ever so slightly painful. 

_ “Perhaps I should give a warning before speaking to you like this, since it frightens you so.” _

_ Are you speaking through my thoughts? _

_ “Correct! You are quite the quick learner.” _

The door loudly creaked open as Professor Manuela walked in, a tonic in her hands. When Byleth’s eyes met Manuela’s, the professor nearly dropped the tonic as she gasped in shock. “I thought Lady Rhea was trying to scare me when she said…” 

Byleth tilted her head as Manuela trailed off. “What did Aunt Rhea tell you?”

Manuela shook her head. “Oh it’s nothing. Just drink this- it should help with the sensory overload.”

Byleth eyed the tonic with skepticism, but she downed it as she was told. 

_ “That tonic tastes foul!” _

_ Medicine often does, I’m afraid. _

Manuela took the empty glass from Byleth’s hands, placing it on a nearby table. “What is the most recent thing you can remember, before waking up that is.”

Byleth thought for a moment, a small part of her knowing she shouldn’t share about the void and the girl. “I remember standing in the center of a small Adrestian town, and Lecle- um, my friend- telling me that we were being followed. I used a fire spell and saw a silhouette in the shadows, and then an arrow hit my shoulder. I’m pretty certain I attacked the archer, and then I reached for a knife in my boot…” Byleth’s brow furrowed as she tried to remember more. “I… that’s it…”

Manuela nodded her head. “Don’t strain yourself trying to remember. According to what Lady Rhea told me, that was when you were hit. I imagine you blacked out on contact based on the head wound, if not from the blood loss you experienced.”

“Blood loss?”

Manuela nodded. “After running some tests, it grew apparent that you’re fairly anemic. You were lucky that some of your blood had congealed atop the wound before you bled to death.”

_ Well that answers one of my questions…  _

Byleth noticed that Manuela’s eyes weren’t as bright as they were before and that her headache was dying. “How long was I out?”

“Four days. Today is the first day of the Guardian Moon. Though observing your appearance… you woke up too soon. You should have had another few days of rest to heal yourself.”

_ “And there is another answer. Those might be the only ones you are granted for the time being.” _

Byleth sighed. “How behind in class am I?”

Manuela laughed. “Leave it to you to be worried about your classwork. According to Professor Hanneman you’re back on pace with everyone else.”

The girl laughed.  _ “Back on pace she says? It appears you work too hard.” _

_ It’s not my fault the coursework is extremely easy… _

Manuela stood up. “There are no expectations for you to make a full recovery today alone. I’d normally allow you to wander around the monastery so long as you returned by noon for a second dose, but due to the nature of your condition I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here. If you want me to, I can allow some visitors. They’d have to go through me first of course, but that would be better than nothing.”

Byleth shook her head. “I don’t think I’m quite ready for that yet. Thank you for the option, professor.”

Manuela left the room, and Byleth let out a yawn. How was it that she slept for several days and yet still felt exhausted? Her back slowly sank into a laying down position, and her eyes swiftly closed to give her the comfort of sleep once more. 

**~~✩~~**

Seteth waited in the Audience Chamber for Rhea to arrive, a harsh look on his face. A sigh escaped the archbishop as she walked into the side room that acted as her office. 

“You wish to speak with me, Seteth?”

Seteth nodded, his arms habitually crossing. “I question why you did such a thing.”

The archbishop sat down at her desk, looking through paperwork in order to do something with her hands. “She was on the brink of death.”

“And so you gave her your blood? Not merely a small amount but enough it could be fatal?”

“Her cells were not replicating. There was nothing else to be done.”

Seteth frowned. “You could have asked for a donor of human blood, not use your own.”

Rhea scowled as well. “And risk the life of another to give her enough? Why have this healing blood and not use it?”

“I am not chastising you for using it, I am chastising you for using so much. Our mother knew the risks her blood brought, and so do you.”

Seteth began to walk away, but Rhea said one thing before he left:

“She is alright. Her eyes tell me so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here begins the slow burn ending of this arc, not that it's a bad thing at all. Compared to my first attempt at writing this story, the slower pacing works *wonders* in reaching the end, so I don't mind it taking several chapters compared to rushing through a few. I hope you enjoy!


	9. Day 5 of the Guardian Moon

Manuela looked over the reports she had written, unsure of what to think of the data. When under the effects of the tonic Byleth seemed to be perfectly fine, yet as the time of the dosage grew near she would lapse back into her hyper-sensitive state… 

…and her pupils would become serpentine. 

That was what bothered Manuela about everything. Byleth was physically fine, yet her irises had shifted hues from a dark blue to a vibrant green, and whenever she was overstimulated they’d appear to be that of a dragon’s. At the very least the number of daily doses decreased to one per day, meaning Byleth would be able to leave the infirmary soon. 

“Professor Manuela?”

Manuela’s shoulders tensed at the sound of the young woman’s voice, a silent sigh leading her to relax. “Yes, Byleth?”

Byleth toyed with her hands- a nervous tick, Manuela assumed- as she spoke. “I was wondering if I could have some of the course work I missed…” she paused as if she was ashamed about her question. “But I could reread some of these medical books if it’s too much hassle…”

Manuela smiled, placing her reports on her desk. “Of course. I imagine it won’t take you long to complete, however. Would you like something else as well?”

Byleth began to shake her head, before her eyes opened wide. “I had a satchel when I left the monastery that night, and it held a tome I bought from the marketplace. If it’s possible, could you bring it?”

There were hints of a smile on Byleth’s face as she asked that, opposed to her eyes simply lighting up. It was a strange thing to see on her, and Manuela made a mental note to record that in her reports. The songstress gave one of her token smiles as she left the room. “I’ll see what I can do about the tome.”

As Manuela left the room, the girl with green hair began to speak.  _ “She was staring at those papers on the desk before you spoke to her. Perhaps there is something important in there?” _

_ I am not going to look through Professor Manuela’s medical reports!  _

The girl sighed.  _ “I suppose I shall allow you to keep your morality, yet you are most likely losing the only source of answers.” _

Byleth toyed with her hands, glancing around the room for something she could do while she waited when a sheet of paper in a waste bin caught her attention. She walked over to grab the paper, and after seeing it was mostly flat she brought it back to the bed. 

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ You’ll see. _

Byleth took one corner and brought it to the opposite edge, tearing the paper underneath to create a square. The torn piece was placed to the side, most likely to mark her place in a book later, and Byleth continued to fold. Minutes later, a small crane rested in her hands. 

_ “That is quite the feat- to create an animal out of a single piece of paper.” _

_ I read how to do this when I was young, but I’m surprised I remembered how.  _

She placed the crane on Manuela’s desk, purposely keeping her gaze away from the medical reports. When Manuela returned to the infirmary, it seemed as if Byleth hadn’t left her position sitting on the bed. 

**~~✩~~**

Noon came swiftly as Byleth read through the tome, making small notes on a spare sheet to check the calculations. The theory was certainly sound- there had been a successful attempt after all- but if only she could apply it… 

“Would you mind if I spoke with you, Byleth?”

Byleth’s shoulders tensed, the pencil in her hand drawing a line over her notes. She turned her head to see Seteth standing near the bed, a sight that led her to relax. “Of course, Unc- I mean, Seteth…”

Seteth smiled. “Would you mind if I sit?”

Byleth shook her head, swiftly moving the tome and her notes into her satchel. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I am certain you have several questions about your… condition for lack of a better word.”

Byleth nodded. “It’s easy to let your mind wander when you’re confined in here for several days…”

Seteth sighed. “There is a reason Rhea and I asked Professor Manuela to keep you in the infirmary. I am certain you noticed how… overwhelming your senses can be at times?”

Byleth nodded once again, her eyes growing wide as though she were a child. 

The truth was a sentence away from her, but instead Seteth chose to further a lie. “We asked Manuela to monitor those bouts, and instructed her to keep you here until they subsided. It is a common side effect of the treatment you were given.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Which was?”

“As you are most likely aware, Rhea is a direct descendant of Saint Seiros. Saint Seiros herself was gifted with healing blood by the goddess, and it is a trait that remains in her blood line.”

“So Rhea used her blood to heal me… Why would she do that?”

Seteth smiled. “Rhea has grown to see you as though you are truly her daughter. She may not wish to admit it and might insist that she is raising you out of obligation, but that is the reason why she did such a thing.”

Byleth stared at the ground for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. “What about Leclerc? What happened to him after I…” She gestured to the back of her head.

Seteth’s gaze grew grim. “So no one has told you about that.”

“…He’s dead, isn’t he? That’s why I haven’t seen him.”

The silence was extremely telling, and Byleth allowed her body to fall to the side. Her head fell onto Seteth’s shoulder, to which she was met by his arm moving to bring her closer. It was a small gesture, one he had done with Flayn many times, yet it came with a realization for Seteth- that he saw Byleth the same way Rhea did. 

With a deep breath, Seteth continued to lie to Byleth. “Your friend brought you back to the monastery, admitting he had attacked and killed members of the Knights of Seiros. He accepted the punishment that came with such an action, simply remarking that so long as you were safe he did not care. It is rare to find those kinds of friendships, and it hurts to lose them.”

Byleth’s voice was no more than a whisper. “How many have you lost?”

“Only a few. My wife was one, and not a day goes by without thinking of her. Another would be a friend from long ago, though madness overcame him. All I can do is hope he is in a better state of mind now. Rhea is another example.”

Silence hung over the two, and before long Byleth fell asleep. With a weak smile Seteth gently moved her off his shoulder, positioning her head on a pillow, a thought crossing his mind. 

_ It is almost as if she is a child once again. What all did Rhea’s blood do to her? _

**~~✩~~**

Byleth was in the void once again, though this time she didn’t need to discover the trick behind the stairs. The girl at the top was waiting for her, glancing over the top of the stairwell opposed to sitting in her throne. 

“Oh good. I can call you here whenever you are asleep.”

Byleth tilted her head as she climbed the stairs. “I'm surprised we hadn't tried it sooner.”

The girl gave a small scowl. “There was no reason previously, but I wish to speak with you at this moment. It involves the conversation you had with that man, Seteth was it? There were several things he said that struck me as odd.”

“Such as?”

The girl walked over to her throne after Byleth reached the top of the stairs. “The name Seiros sounds familiar, as if it is a fragment of my past I have forgotten. Your name gives the same effect, though I cannot fathom why.”

Byleth sat down on the floor next to the girl’s feet, looking off into the distance. “It would make sense that they’d sound familiar if they were a part of your past, but that would make you a thousand years old, if not more.”

The girl laughed, prompting Byleth to glance over at her. “Did you think I was a child?”

Byleth hung her head as if in shame. “W-well you certainly look like one…” 

“I suppose my appearance does suggest that, but I assure you I am far older than you might think. As for how I know that, I am not quite sure…”

Byleth attempted a smile, noting it felt a bit less awkward than before. “Well at least you’re remembering some things.”

The girl smiled back. “Yes, I suppose so. The smile you just gave, it verged on looking normal.”

“Oh? I guess I’m learning some things too…”

**~~✩~~**

As he drifted off to sleep, a thought crossed his mind- tomorrow would be ten days since the incident. Ten days since Leclerc fled to Abyss. Ten days since he was welcomed back with open arms. It was strange how slowly those ten days passed, and yet they still blurred together. Was it last week or yesterday that he was challenged to a duel by the previous leader of Abyss? Had it been days or hours since his title as the Savage Mockingbird meant he was now respected as the guardian of the underground denizens? 

Ten days. That was how long it had been since he’d last seen Byleth. Was she okay? He’d taken the archbishop at her word, but what if Rhea was lying? Leclerc shook his head ever so slightly, aware he shouldn’t be thinking about Byleth. It was for the best that she forgot him, so he should do the same. 

Not that he truly believed he could forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to my past self, *this* is how you write in the eye thing. Don't just throw it into a chapter in the *last arc* and call it a day. Pre-reboot readers will understand what I mean, don't worry about it too much if you didn't read before then.


	10. Day 6 of the Guardian Moon

Byleth woke up earlier than usual, yet at first it seemed as though she’d slept in. A flask of tonic was already on a table next to the bed, alongside a note from Manuela. 

**_I had an errand in Enbarr that required I left fairly early, so sorry about the note. I did ask Seteth and Lady Rhea if you could leave the infirmary today, to which they replied that you could so long as you came back before nightfall. I expect to see you in the infirmary when I return~_ **

Byleth read the note several times, making sure she wasn’t imagining the text. The girl was quick to respond to the note, simply saying _“Perhaps you could use this time to find some lead to my scattered memories.”_

_ Or I could just sit around the library.  _

_ “Your thoughts wound.” _

Byleth gave a small laugh before she downed the tonic- its taste no longer as vile as the first dose- before walking around the infirmary. At first she walked to the door but she then swiftly remembered she was wearing nothing more than a nightgown, hardly appropriate clothing to venture into the public eye. The girl didn’t seem to understand Byleth’s aversion to just walking out the door, not that Byleth expected her to. After all, the girl’s outfit was certainly strange.

_ “Strange?! My attire is not strange!” _

That sparked yet another chuckle as Byleth looked around for something she could use to cover the nightdress, if not change into entirely. Surely Manuela had some spare clothing somewhere… 

She eventually left the infirmary wearing a uniform top that was far too large for her, as evident by the fact it fell below her waist and negated the need for a skirt to cover the nightgown.

_ “And you thought my attire was strange?” _

Byleth rolled her eyes at the girl’s teasing.  _ This isn’t something you would normally wear in public. It’s simply temporary until I can get back to my room.  _

The girl started to laugh.  _ “I recall you wearing something like this before. Perhaps one of your memories?” _

_ That was one time in the middle of the night. The fact that you have access to my memories is unsettling though…  _

Byleth walked up a flight of stairs, her hands pulling down at the uniform shirt as she climbed. When she reached the top, she swiftly ran towards her room, closing the door behind her by using her leg. 

_ “Was there such a need to be so swift?” _

Byleth rolled her eyes once again- it was strange how naturally the action came to her- as she reached for the handle of a large wardrobe in the corner of the room. There were several sets of uniforms that fit her perfectly, opposed to the oversized shirt, but her hand hovered over a black dress placed against the wall. Where did that come from again? A trip to Enbarr? When was the last time she’d worn it, if at all? Her hand brushed against the soft fabric as she reached for a white dress next to it, her thoughts still focused on the black dress. 

_ “So is that common attire?” _

_ Among the clergy, though Aunt Rhea only provided me with the dress and none of the accessories.  _

She laid the white dress on her bed and carefully unbuttoned the uniform top she wore. It easily slid off of her shoulders due to its size, not that it mattered. All Byleth cared about at this point was being able to walk around the monastery- particularly the library. 

Moments later she was wearing a white dress that hugged her form at the top before reaching her waist, the skirt billowing out into multiple segments. A second piece of fabric was placed atop her shoulders, reaching the inside of her elbow. She tied the fabric behind her, knowing the knot would normally be hidden by an accessory she did not have. She tugged at the sleeves until the corner reached the knuckle of her middle finger and loosely tied a golden thread around her wrists. She glanced at the mirror to make sure her appearance looked okay, only to find herself staring at a pair of green eyes. 

_ “Is there a problem? You appear to be in a state of shock.” _

_ Those aren’t my eyes.  _

_ “But that is your reflection. How are they not your eyes?” _

_ My eyes are blue. They’ve always been blue. They were a dark blue during the Ethereal Moon Ball and showed no signs of becoming a bri- _

A sharp knock interrupted Byleth’s thoughts, leading her to swiftly turn her head. Her shoulders remained tense as she walked over, a fire spell ready should she need it. She slowly opened the door, peering around the edge of the door as she did so. At the sight of a tuft of green hair, Byleth relaxed and opened the door to let the visitor inside. 

“Good morning, Byleth.”

“Good morning, Aunt Rhea.”

Byleth gave a small smile, an action that led Rhea to lose her train of thought. “I see you are wearing the Bishop’s garb.”

Byleth nodded. “I had a little trouble with the shoulder wrap. Could you make sure it looks alright?”

Rhea gave a soft smile as she lifted Byleth’s hair, studying the knot in the back. “You left loops in the knot. Beyond that, I would say you did a perfect job.”

“I think perfect is a bit too strong of an adjective.”

The archbishop fixed the knot, her smile falling as she recollected her thoughts. “Seteth told me he visited you in the infirmary yesterday.” 

Byleth simply nodded in response, her eyes slightly fading as she did so. 

Rhea slowly continued the conversation. “You seem to be taking the news fairly well…”

“I wish I was told about my eyes spontaneously changing color.”

_ “You know that was not what she was referring to.” _

_ I know. You were right about Seteth saying things that were strange. _

Rhea weakly laughed. “I was not aware he did not inform you of that. I can explain it, if you would like.”

Byleth nodded, listening alongside the green haired girl in her dreams. 

“Saint Seiros’s blood had several strange qualities to it. It could heal injuries with the tiniest dose, but too much of it would kill who she was trying to heal. Upon further investigation, her blood cells would latch onto wounded cells, transforming them into something that was not quite hers but also not quite whom she was healing. Of course, this was research done only recently- for a millennium none of Seiros’s bloodline understood what their blood did.”

_ “Strange. You would think that after generations the effects would dull.” _

Byleth tilted her head. “Would everyone’s eyes change color when Seiros’s blood was used?”

“It depended on the wound. Most would not, but there were tales of those whose did.”

_ “The tale grows stranger and stranger…” _

_ That it does. Something isn’t lining up. _

The archbishop’s soft smile returned. “Is there anything else you would wish to know?”

Byleth feigned thinking for a moment, several questions formulating in her head. “Not right now.”

_ “Why are you leaving things there?! We could-” _

_ Aunt Rhea’s hiding something. I doubt any prying will get the answers we want. _

_ “Hmph. I suppose you are correct…” _

“I see. Would you like to join me for breakfast?”

**~~✩~~**

By the time Byleth was able to escape Rhea- there was no other word to describe the action- she headed towards the library. The girl wouldn’t let Byleth forget about the questions that revealed themselves that morning, and the library was the only place she could think of to find such answers. She walked into the familiar area, only to be surprised by the number of students in the library. 

_ “Is it unusual for people to be here?” _

_ Not this many… especially not this many students. Most of the time they only congregate like this if they’re studying for a test. That’s probably why so many are here…  _

She’d started to regret her decision not to wear her uniform- she would blend in far more if she wore it opposed to the incomplete bishop’s outfit. At the very least, no one seemed to be noticing her. Byleth walked to a shelf, glancing at the spines and grabbing tomes without a clear rhyme or reason. 

_ “What exactly are you hoping to find in here?” _

_ Historical documents. Fables. Legends.  _

_ “I see… is there any way to receive unfiltered information?” _

_ Not unless there’s an archive I’m unaware of. _

With a stack of books in her hands, Byleth sat down at an empty table and began to skim through. There were a few passages of text that seemed like they would be of interest, but on a second read they didn’t yield any results. At the very least they provided a lead- a gap in history. Legends explained several aspects with the War of Heroes and Nemesis’s rise to power, yet there was very little mentioning the years after. 

_ Strange… I remember reading something about a feast during that period of time…  _

_ “Perhaps it is in another book?” _

With a small shrug- small enough that the girl would recognize the action and no one would see it- Byleth grabbed the small collection and began placing the books back on their shelves, searching for the illusive tale of a feast. 

Searching and searching to no avail.

_ I must have been imagining it… all this time spent on nothing. _

_ “There must be another archive. This tale you are searching for? It is truly in your memory.” _

_ Where could this second archive be? It’s not in Aunt Rhea’s personal library, since those are all texts on the Seiros faith…  _

Byleth fought the urge to pace around the library, knowing the action would bring unwanted attention. Instead she placed the current batch of tomes back on their shelves and mindlessly walked towards the dining hall. Or perhaps it wasn’t as mindless as she thought- she was craving sweets. 

**~~✩~~**

Byleth’s eyes opened to find herself in front of the girl’s throne, though the green-haired girl was sitting beside her. 

“I believe I might have discovered the answers to our qualms.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Is that so?”

The girl nodded. “I heard whispers of a place known as ‘Abyss’. They did not seem to phase you, however they seem to be-”

“Abyss is just a tale the students tell.”

The girl’s green eyes grew wide in shock. “Do you not think they are worth investigating?”

“Even if Abyss was real, the rumors have run amok. We won’t get anything substantial from them.”

The girl placed a hand under her chin. “I see… that is how you view them. Still, we must speak in hypotheticals here.”

Byleth let out a sigh. “Okay so imagine Abyss is an actual place. How will we get there?”

“I have no clue. Only the name stood out to me.”

A second, louder sigh escaped Byleth. “I’m going to need to tell you what Abyss is, aren’t I?”

The girl nodded without a hint of mischief, a small sign that told Byleth she was truly unaware. 

“Abyss is a city under the monastery. It’s where a bunch of renowned troublemakers, such as gang members or gamblers, hide from the jurisdiction of the church. So how would we get there?”

The girl thought for a moment, her eyes closed as she did so. “Perhaps a merchant would know. I imagine that would be the only way for this underground city to receive goods.”

“I’ve checked the maps merchants use. Abyss doesn’t exist on the trade routes.”

“So then only certain merchants know how to get there.”

A groan escaped Byleth. “We can’t go through the entire marketplace asking if they know about Abyss.”

“Then we shall not.”

The green haired girl had a smirk on her face, something that worried Byleth. “Do you think we can find a merchant who knows about Abyss?”

“It should not be too difficult of a concept. You have lived here for many years, I imagine you can discover who can assist us.”

Byleth thought for a moment, her shoulders relaxing as she reached a solution. “The red haired merchant who sold me the tome. She had all kinds of strange wares, so I imagine she doesn’t work off of the trade routes.”

The green-haired girl smiled. “See what happens when you do not allow your jaded opinions to cloud your judgement?”

Byleth laughed at the statement, a warm smile on her face. “Sorry for doubting you.”

The girl scoffed. “As you should be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say this chapter except for the fact that it is now November which means that I will not actively be working on Dragon Eyes in favor of trying to write an entire novel in a month. HOWEVER this does not mean I will not be posting a chapter in a few weeks- I have a buffer for a reason- but this means I might have to go on a hiatus later on to expand my buffer. 
> 
> Eh we'll get there if we get there.


	11. Day 7 of the Guardian Moon

Byleth groggily opened her eyes, Manuela writing something down at her desk. With a stretch Byleth sat up, waiting for the physician to give her the tonic. As if on cue, Manuela glanced up from her paperwork, a smile on her face.

“Good morning Byleth.”

“Good morning, Professor. Medical papers?”

Manuela groaned, filing them away. “Astute as ever.”

The physician walked away from her desk and towards a medical cabinet, however instead of pulling out the tonic Byleth was expecting, she instead grabbed a flask and began to down its contents. Byleth’s bright green eyes stared her down as she sweetly teased. “Careful, professor. Save some vodka for tonight.”

The comment made Manuela laugh. “I’m going to miss having you in the infirmary. I suppose it should be a good thing, knowing that you’ve recovered.”

“I could join your class. Then you’d see me everyday.”

“And rob Hanneman of such a bright student? That’s a tempting offer.”

Byleth laughed with the physician, who at this point was sitting next to the infirmary bed. A pleasant silence hung between the two, though a question bubbled within the younger of the two.

“Is there no medication for this morning?”

“Not unless you feel the need for one.”

Byleth shook her head, providing Manuela a small smile. The professor smiled back as she left the infirmary, most likely due to classes starting soon. 

_ “I imagine you have the same freedoms today as you did yesterday. Perhaps we should investigate the matter discussed while you were asleep.” _

_ In a moment. Classes haven’t begun, which means several merchants are still setting up their wares.  _

_ “Is that so? Well then, let us eat something first.” _

_ You just want another fruit tart, don't you? _

**~~✩~~**

Byleth walked out of the dining hall, her feet carefully placed as she descended the stone stairwell. A light breeze flew through her blue hair, carrying the scent of the pond with it. Such a beautiful day, and yet it was going to be spent in a city underground. A bag of coins rested at Byleth’s hip, held in her left hand as she entered the marketplace. Crowds began forming around certain stalls, though it pleased Byleth to note the red-haired merchant was without one. She walked to the booth nearest the gate, a smile on her face as she glanced at what was being sold.

The red haired merchant smiled as Byleth walked near her booth. “Ah Miss Eisner! It’s nice to see you well.”

Byleth laughed, a warm smile on her face. “I’m surprised you recognized me.”

“I almost didn’t. Your eyes look different when they’re not under a cloak.”

The comment led Byleth to flinch, though she hoped it wasn’t noticeable. “I suppose they are. How did you know it was me, then?”

“Your stance, the way you hold your hands. Small things like that.”

_ “What is with this idle banter?” _

_ I need to gain her trust.  _

“So what brings you here today?”

Byleth turned her head to glance around, leaning forward and lowering her voice. “I need information. I figured you might have it.”

The red-haired merchant laughed. “I might know a thing or two. It will cost you, though.”

With a flourish Byleth revealed the bag of coins. “How much for information about Abyss?”

The merchant’s smile faded, her brows furrowing into a frown. “No amount of gold will pay for the cost of that. Instead, I’ll give you some advice- stay far away from Abyss.”

_ “I see your strategy of gaining trust did not quite work as intended.” _

“I’ve been researching something, but I can’t find what I need. Abyss is the only lead I have left.”

The merchant’s scowl deepened. “Oh you’ll most likely find whatever you’re looking for, alongside a knife to the throat and an arrow aimed at your heart. You should really listen to people when they give you advice.”

“Unfortunately for you, I’m stubborn. At the very least, tell me why I should avoid it.”

The red-haired merchant sighed, a slight growl hidden within it. “The residents of Abyss can tell their kind. You are not one of them, so they’ll rip you to shreds.”

Byleth smirked. “And how do you know that? Twice I have fought at the Mockingbird’s side.”

The merchant flinched. “You shouldn’t know that name.”

_ “You seem to be enjoying this exchange, though I must admit it is quite entertaining.” _

Byleth dropped her smirk, though she still kept a smile. “Do you think that I should avoid Abyss now?”

The red-haired merchant bit her lip. “Come back this evening and I’ll take you there. I won’t charge this time, but if you die don't say I didn't warn you.”

Byleth left with a nod, keeping her smile as she walked towards the pond. Perhaps this beautiful day wouldn’t be wasted afterall. 

**~~✩~~**

The waters of the pond were mostly still, the occasional breeze creating small waves on the surface. A hint of chatter resided in the background, mostly noise as Byleth glanced across. Every now and then she would move her left hand slightly behind her, making sure no one had stolen her shoes. The water was warm for the Guardian Moon, if only the water reached above her ankles- if only she knew how to swim. 

“It is quite the relaxing day, is it not?”

Byleth turned her head to see a pair of boots and an extended hand, which helped her stand straight. She smiled at Seteth when she found her balance, responding with a simple “yes”.

Seteth smiled back. “It is nice to see you smile, after all you were quite glum the last time we spoke.”

Byleth turned her head to glance at the pond once again. “I’ve had time to reflect. Mourning will not revive the dead.”

“But it is alright to mourn an entire lifetime. I myself have not stopped mourning, and it has been many years.”

The pair stood on the pier, though before long Seteth left and returned with two fishing poles. Byleth glanced at the pole offered to her, shaking her head. “I don’t know how to fish.”

“Then we shall simply cast the line.”

Seteth gave a small smile, watching as Byleth moved her hands until she felt comfortable with the rod’s weight. She was a quick learner, managing to cast the line after a few failed attempts. Her smile as she succeeded in casting reminded Seteth of his own daughter, a thought crossing his mind. 

“Flayn will not be returning to Deirdru after the Great Tree Moon this year.”

Byleth nearly dropped the fishing rod in her hands, a large smile on her face. “Will Flayn finally be staying with us?!”

Seteth laughed. “For a time, yes. She has completed her studies with flying colors, and will join us here at the monastery.”

_ “Who is this ‘Flayn’ he speaks of?” _

_ Seteth’s younger sister. I see her every now and then, so her living with us is quite the momentous occasion. _

_ “Hmm… interesting.” _

**~~✩~~**

Evening came swiftly as Seteth and Byleth stood at the pier, chatting the sunlight away. In that time Byleth taught herself to bait the hook at the end of the line- though her fingers were pricked in the process- as well as how to reel in a catch. Though the first one she caught was small, she still gave a bright smile as she took it off the hook. 

_ “Do not let your joy distract you from tonight’s arrangement.”  _ The girl constantly pestered with each catch, to which Byleth reminded that she would not forget- after all, the questions continued to build since she woke. When evening came, Byleth proved she didn’t need the green-haired girl’s nagging. She retreated to her room, opening the wardrobe and grabbing the black dress that piqued her interest the night before. It was a tighter fit than the bishop’s garb, designed to hug the curves of the wearer. The sleeves reached the wrist, though fabric hung off of the arm towards the knee. With the fastening of a button fabric clung to the neck and shoulders, and with the outfit completed Byleth felt powerful- in the light she was a bishop, in the shadows she was a warlock. All that was left to do was hide her face, something a cloak could easily do had it not ruined the effect of the dress. Instead she used a large hat adorned with flowers, her long blue hair being placed in an untidy knot that could fit underneath. 

_ “Why could you not simply use the same disguise as when you were attacked?” _

_ Aunt Rhea knows that one and has probably told the clergy to look for it. Besides, the merchant’s reaction from earlier taught me that I should at the very least look the part. We’re less likely to be caught as an outsider like this. _

The window to Byleth’s room had been locked shut, with Rhea most likely holding the key. She could attempt to melt the metal lock, but that ran the risk of setting the room ablaze. Even without that risk, it wasn’t an option she wanted to go with- if her hands scarred too much, she wouldn’t be able to protect herself. Instead she opted to walk in the monastery. She’d seen several others wearing a similar outfit walking around, so it wouldn’t be too much of a risk had someone spotted her. The only struggle would be walking from the third floor, an area only those affiliated with the archbishop may enter. Luckily enough, there weren’t any witnesses as she descended the flight of stairs, neither was there one as she reached the first floor. All she had to do was reach the marketplace…

…and with a second stroke of luck she did. 

_ Things are going far too well…  _

_ “Do not dwell on it too much. Perhaps this goddess your church worships has you in her favor.” _

_ Perhaps she does… _

The marketplace was still busy when Byleth entered it, though most of the activity was among the shadier visitors of the Monastery- those whom she fit in with, dressed as she was. Wares such as rare tomes and potion materials were pulled from underneath stalls and given with shifting eyes, not that anything being sold was illegal. Just… questionable. 

_ “How do you know these items are allowed to be sold?” _

_ They’re key ingredients in vulneraries, but they’re sold in moderation since they can be used for... other things. _

By the time Byleth reached the red-haired merchant’s stall the night air grew colder, making her wish she had brought the cloak after all so she could wrap it around her arms. Then again, perhaps she made the right choice keeping herself from being too conspicuous. 

A small necklace rested on the stall, which Byleth recognized as a Goddess Icon nearly immediately. “How much for this?”

The red-haired merchant smiled. “It’ll be on the house. Ready to go, Ms. Eisner?”

Byleth flinched for a moment, remembering the exchange from that morning. “Whenever you are ready.”

**~~✩~~**

Abyss was quiet, which meant one of two things- a new arrival or nothing good. A hand rested on the hilt of a silver sword as Leclerc walked towards the entrance, his shoulders relaxing when he noticed a crowd. 

The watchman’s- everyone just called him the Abysskeeper- voice was loud enough to be heard from several feet away. “Just for the night you say? Well that’s certainly strange.”

Leclerc’s shoulders tensed at the sound of a familiar voice. “I’m searching for something, something very important. My family doesn’t know I’m looking for it and I don’t want to worry them more than I have to.”

_ What is she doing here?! Who let her wander outside of the monastery?! _

There were a few stragglers to join the crowd, several eyes focused on Leclerc’s shocked expression. His hand was shaking above the hilt as he glanced at the new arrival, before eventually needing to step away. As he walked into the furthest corner of Abyss he couldn’t help but wonder what the scene looked like to those who followed, but none of that mattered. 

Byleth had to leave Abyss as soon as she could, and she couldn’t know he was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there~
> 
> How's life been? It's been a little rough on my end, but I'm managing. Just some stress and trying to figure out how to manage my workflow with classwork, as well as how to prevent burn out so I'm not spending several days feeling like absolute trash. 
> 
> We're also reaching the end of this arc, which means that I'll soon be going on a hiatus to build up the buffer again- normally I'd be working on chapters in between updates but I've been working on an original work instead, so the buffer is running pretty thin right now.


	12. Day 8 of the Guardian Moon

Byleth gently opened her eyes, finding herself in a room alongside several other women. She couldn’t quite remember how she got there, but the fact that she was still alive meant something. Something else bothered her, however- While in other areas of the room those sleeping piled together, they kept their distance from Byleth. 

_ Do you remember last night? _

_ “I remember a large crowd forming to greet us, then pulling us away before we could begin our investigation, but past that I have none.” _

One of the women stirred, her half-asleep gaze meeting Byleth’s eyes before she tensed and ever so slightly backed away.

_ It’s almost as if they’re… afraid…  _

_ “Strange… one might think it to be the other way around- you frightened of them.” _

Byleth stood up, noticing how the woman kept her distance with every move. It… troubled her to see the fear in her eyes, knowing that this woman could break Byleth if she truly wished to. 

_ “No time musing over that now. We have lost quite a bit of time.” _

_ You’re right. We need to leave before the day ends…  _

Byleth walked out of the room, finding herself in a hallway of sorts. Glancing one way revealed a dead end, whilst the other showed the rest of the corridor. Reaching the end of the corridor revealed a bustling hub of activity along a winding road of sorts with stairwells leading… somewhere. 

_ I think we need to go upstairs. That’s where several others are going. _

_ “I recall glimpses of a tavern. It is likely that is where they are headed.” _

_ There was another room near the tav- _

“Hey you.”

A harsh voice caught Byleth’s attention, the onsets of a headache starting to reveal themselves as the lights grew blinding. She turned her head, gazing upon the man who called out to her. He held an axe behind his back, the way light reflected off of its blade revealing its location. 

“I haven’t seen your face before.”

_ “Does this man wish for a fight?” _

_ Perhaps…  _

“I would imagine you haven’t, seeing as I arrived here last night.”

The man chuckled. “Then you’re the one Boss is afraid of.”

His hand moved ever so slightly, a small motion that confused Byleth as to how she picked it up. There weren’t any more doubts that the man in front of her was begging for a fight, leaving her cursing under her breath for not having a blade on her. 

A flash of light caught Byleth’s attention, cueing her to step back and dodge the sweeping axe. The man grimaced as he missed, unaware that Byleth was muttering something. A second swing was dealt and dodged alongside a third, all whilst Byleth whispered to herself. A smile weaved its way through her face as a fourth swing missed its mark, the weight of Byleth’s hair falling off the top of her head as her hat fell to the ground. With a flick of her wrist, a trail of flame began to surround the man, not that he’d noticed. The man stepped forward, activating the flames to crawl over him. With a scream he fell forward, dropping his axe. Byleth swiftly grabbed the heavy weapon, holding the blade over his shoulder. 

“That was certainly fun.”

The man looked on in fear before a smirk appeared. “You’re quite the tough one. No wonder Boss fears you.”

Byleth extended a hand, her grip seemingly loose on the axe. “I’m not tough at all. I just have my wits it all.” The man took her hand and in one motion Byleth pulled him up, the axe blade against his spine. “Whoever this ‘Boss’ of yours is, tell them the Ashen Demon does not want conflict.”

The man walked away, not bothering to retrieve his axe as he did so.

_ “Was there any need to do that?” _

_ No not really, but we learned something- those looks of fear? It’s because whoever their Boss is afraid I’m here. I wonder why that is… _

_ “You can wonder about that later. That spectacle of yours cost us even more time, so I would suggest you find the archive as soon as you can!” _

**~~✩~~**

Leclerc flipped through the papers in front of him, trying to focus on something besides… 

_ Lady Rhea must not know… she wouldn’t be here if Rhea knew. _

“Boss?”

Leclerc raised his head, his gaze falling upon the previous leader of Abyss. “You do not need to call me that, Samson. Consider me one of your equals.”

“O-of course Yuri. My apologies.”

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

Samson moved closer to the desk Leclerc was sitting at. “That lady who entered Abyss last ni-”

“Please tell me you didn’t fight her.”

When met with silence, Leclerc gave a sigh. “She’s a formidable one… be glad she didn’t see you as a threat.”

“Is that why you reacted as you did when you saw her?”

There was a second sigh, this one far more melancholic. “Do you think I’m afraid of her?”

Samson gave an apprehensive nod, one foot behind the other in case he needed to back away.

“I suppose I am. I imagine she hasn't felt betrayal before, only to discover that her only friend lied.”

The older of the two relaxed for a moment, his voice soft as he said “You two must be close.”

The words echoed in Leclerc’s mind as Samson walked away. 

_ As close as a caged bird could be to the one who opens the door for just a moment.  _

**~~✩~~**

Stacks of books sat on the tables of Abyss’s library, though several of them were incomplete. Some had charred pages, others had pages thrown out. There was even one whose cover was a farce, leading Byleth to be extremely confused as to why a simple cookbook was signed for removal until she read several pages. As she slowly skimmed through the stacks she discovered several… interesting facts. Letters from a noble who was involved in a secret love, several things she did not wish to know at her age, and recipes for poisons that were extremely dangerous to create. None of this was what she was looking for. 

_ I can’t make heads or tails out of this organization… not to mention several misleading titles. _

She pulled an unmarked tome from the shelf, skimming through it before placing it on one of the stacks. 

_ “There must be something of use. These books would not be discarded if they did not have anything incriminating.” _

_ It mostly just seems like things Seteth doesn’t want his sister to find. _

She grabbed another book- a journal of sorts from the looks of things. The text was smudged in some areas and nearly illegible in others. At first it seemed to be another dead end when a particular phrase caught her attention: 

“...the Relics were not gifts from the goddess.”

Byleth’s eyes grew wide as she read this, glancing around the library for somewhere she could start a new pile.

_ “What about that tome has you so excited?” _

_ This means something. It may not give us the answer we want, but it’s something. _

Not finding anywhere to place the journal, Byleth held on to it as she scoured the rest of the library. By the time she had sorted through everything, one thing was made clear:

The church was lying about something, and their lies kept pointing back to the War of Heroes. 

She glanced at the stacks, biting her lip while lost in thought. 

_ “What exactly are you thinking?” _

_ We missed something when we were first reading through. There’s a reason each of these were banned from the monastery, even the inconspicuous ones.  _

_ “So you believe we should skim through each of these once more?” _

_ Precisely. _

**~~✩~~**

Usually the midday trips to the tavern didn’t bring too much trouble, but this was a special case. With each step Leclerc was bombarded by questions about the girl who made the Mockingbird afraid, some jokingly stating that they’d be afraid if their family found them too. It didn’t help that some people had seen the fight between Byleth and Samson, the name “Ashen Demon” in hushed whispers. 

It made Leclerc smile to hear that she was embracing the name. 

“I believe I saw her in the library earlier. Almost seemed like she was searching for something.” 

A smirk hid behind a glass as Leclerc eavesdropped on some of the conversations. 

_ Of course Eisner’s in the library. Where else would she be? _

“Could she be one of those knowledge types?”

“‘ave to be quite the brave ‘un to come ‘ere of all places.”

“Those in know have spread that our shadow library has the best knowledge of poisons!”

“That must be why she stayin’ for such a short time- she learnin’ to brew a poison, then she strike on the surf’ce!”

A drunk laughter rang through the tavern leading Leclerc to shake his head as he finished a glass of water. So much information spilled and they weren’t even aware.

He knew he should’ve avoided the library to keep the truth hidden, but there was a longing to make sure Byleth was well that led him to glance through the doorway. Sure enough, there she stood, surrounded by stacks of books and nothing left on the shelves. Byleth smiled- it almost looked strange on her- as she opened one book, finding a scattered scrap of paper to mark her place.

And then she turned around. 

**~~✩~~**

_ "I am growing bored of reading these texts… are you certain there is something of interest in them?" _

_ You just aren't seeing what I am.  _

_ "So then, what are you seeing that I do not?" _

_ The War of Heroes was a cover up for something. Nemesis and his Ten Elites weren't champions of the goddess who had gone rogue, they were always considered a foe of Seiros. As for why, I think I know. _

_ "Nemesis and the Ten Elites… they were named as heroes because they bore crests, correct?" _

_ I thought I'd have to explain that part to you.  _

_ "I will admit, the concept of crests are foreign to me, but you forget that I listen much like yourself. Now then, it seemed as though you had more to say." _

_ Yes. The church says that the goddess departed to the heavens ashamed that humanity used her gifts for selfish reasons, always mentioned to be before the War of Heroes... I think that the war happened because Nemesis killed the goddess.  _

_ "That is quite the conclusion to reach." _

Byleth grabbed another book, opening to a random page and skimming through what it said. With a smile she grabbed a scrap of paper and marked the page, turning around to grab from another stack. A flash of silver caught her eye and thinking she was under attack once more she cast a lightning spell out of impulse. A pained hiss came from where the spell was aimed, though Byleth wasn’t entirely sure if that was from her actions or another person’s. She glanced over the side of the doorway, seeing a young man slowly recomposing themself after losing their balance, based off of their hunched position. A small crowd started to form in the doorway of the tavern, several people offering their hands to help him stand. He waved them off without saying a word, tufts of purple hair revealing themselves as he stood up.

Byleth gripped her arm as the man turned around, a familiar smile on his face. 

"That's certainly one way to down a bird."

It was a strange feeling, being at a loss for words. "...L-Leclerc… you… you're…" 

Leclerc simply responded with a smile. "Perhaps we talk elsewhere? Where hundreds of eyes aren't upon us?"

**~~✩~~**

The room Leclerc took her to was fairly big for a mere office, its size reminding Byleth of one of the classrooms in the officer’s academy. 

“I want to get one thing out of the way- it was my idea.”

Byleth turned her head, the earlier onsets of a headache starting to return with more ferocity. “W-what do you mean?”

Leclerc sighed, his smile fading and with it the facade of rest. “Lady Rhea let me escape to Abyss for who knows what reason, and I offered that she say I died.”

The flames in Byleth’s peripheral pulsated, accompanied with a stabbing pain. “I don’t… why…”

“It was to keep you from getting hurt again.”

“I can take care of myself! You-”

Leclerc looked away as he softly interrupted. “I’ve lost track of everyone I’ve lost. I don’t like adding names, so if I can prevent myself from doing that I will.”

“So you led me to believe you were dead?! 

_ “Calm yourself. Surely you notice the throbbing pain in your head!” _

A flash of black intruded Byleth’s vision, leading her to stumble ever so slightly. As she regained her footing, Leclerc stepped over to where she stood in case she needed help. 

“I could’ve sworn your eyes were blue.”

Byleth gave a pained smile. “I’m surprised it took you this long to notice.”

Leclerc smiled back, though his was weak as well. “Well my focus was on other things, like trying to keep my friend from growing too angry. I’ve seen the fury of the Ashen Demon and didn't want it upon myself."

As Byleth laughed a second stab of pain emerged, leading her to sit down so to prevent herself from falling over. "I just… I don't understand why you thought it best I thought you dead."

"There are many things in life you will never truly understand. Don't strain yourself trying to."

**~~✩~~**

Rhea paced through her office for the upteemth time that morning, gnawing on yet another pastry. She hadn't slept at all the previous night after Manuela reported Byleth missing. She had sent search parties to find the blue-haired girl, all of them returning empty handed. At this point, Manuela concluded that the effects of the tonic would have worn out, meaning if Byleth was spotted… 

...no she couldn't think about that. Byleth was fine. She had to be. 

Rhea heard the sound of the audience chamber doors opening, thinking very little about the sound due to Seteth's multiple check-ins throughout the night. "I shall not repeat myself, Se-"

Rhea's eyes widened when she saw the blue-haired girl in front of her, dropping the pastry in favor of wrapping her arms around Byleth. In the many years she’d looked after the girl, the archbishop was careful not to shed tears in front of Byleth. However, she found crying to be a suitable response for just this once. Byleth hesitated for a moment before returning the hug, trying to keep herself from falling asleep on Rhea’s shoulder.

“I was worried about you… no one could find where you had gone…”

The archbishop’s voice was thin and wavery, and in that moment Byleth couldn’t help but wonder if this was a similar scene to what Leclerc had seen when he dragged her to the monastery. “Aunt Rhea… may we talk?”

Rhea cupped Byleth’s face in her hands, glistening streaks where tears had fallen adorning her cheeks. With a soft smile she whispered “Of course, Byleth. What do you want to speak with me about?”

“I… can we speak in my room?”

Rhea’s smile faltered ever so slightly- Byleth never asked to speak in private. Still, who was she to deny her dau- charge’s simple request? 

“Of course.”

**~~✩~~**

The pair were strangely silent as they walked up the stairwell and entered Byleth’s room, a blank stare on Byleth’s face as she sat down. 

Rhea attempted to lighten the mood. “What did you wish to speak to me about?”

_ “Choose your words carefully.” _

“I… I want to know the truth.”

_ “I suppose that is one way to say it… not how I would have approached this.” _

Rhea donned the soft smile she always wore when speaking to Byleth. “But I do tell yo-”

“I know you and Leclerc conspired to keep me in the monastery.”

The archbishop’s smile fell entirely. “Last night… you were in Abyss, were you not?”

Byleth nodded. “I was searching for something. Something I couldn’t find in the monastery’s library.” With a chuckle she added “At first I wasn’t going to look there, but someone led me to think otherwise.”

_ “This is not what I would call choosing your words carefully.” _

_ I can’t hold things back right now.  _

Rhea’s eyes opened ever so slightly, before falling into a small scowl. “Who planted the idea in your mind?”

Byleth shook her head. “That’s what I was searching for- she doesn’t remember her name.”

_ “Do you truly think she coul-” _

_ Please just trust me for once. _

The blue-haired young woman raised her hand ever so slightly, gesturing to her head as she spoke. “I only see her in my dreams, but she looks… similar… to you.”

The archbishop’s scowl softened. “How so?”

“I’m… not quite sure how to describe it. She doesn’t strike me as being related but… your eyes are almost the same.”

Rhea closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her. “I suppose there is a lot I need to tell you… where to begin?”

_ “I was quite certain this would end in nothing…” _

_ Oh so you’re admitting you should have listened to me? _

The archbishop glanced over where Byleth was sitting, though she appeared to be looking beyond the blue-haired girl. “I shall only answer three questions and no more. There is a time for you to know the rest, but that time is not now.”

The first question was clear: “What really happened to the goddess?”

Rhea flinched at the question, but she quietly fulfilled Byleth’s request. “She was killed by the hands of Nemesis, and used to create the first of the Hero’s Relics.”

“Create the first? The Relics weren’t created by the goddess?”

“No, they were crafted by man using the bones of the goddess and her children.”

“So then, how are they so powerful and dangerous?”

“Crests were first obtained by taking the blood of a Nabatean and combining it with that of man. Paired with the weapon created out of the respective bones, the wielder grew to hold the power of a Nabatean.”

Questions upon questions revealed themselves with these answers, one of which Byleth attempted to ask. “What are the Nabateans?”

Rhea smiled. “I’m afraid that question will need to wait. Now then, please keep this information to yourself. There are reasons why the church has hidden the truth, but only when you know the full truth will you understand why.”

_ “That is twice today you have been told that you need not always chase the unknown.” _

_ I didn’t mean to waste our questions on my curiosity alone, apologies I couldn’t place us closer to remembering your name. _

_ “Do not worry yourself over it. All in due time.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... not as happy with this chapter now as I was when I first wrote it. A lot of Leclerc's characterization feels off as I look back on it, which is part of the reason I was hesitant to post this.   
> t  
> Anyway, this is the end of the first story arc, and I will be going on a mild hiatus to start writing the second. I'll try and be back in January, but we'll see how far I get. 
> 
> Have a happy winter holidays, and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take care of yourself- drink some water, go outside every now and then, wear a mask when in public, and generally stay safe <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
